History in the Making
by FitzyBaby5
Summary: Sequel to A Horse of a Different Color. What happens when movement on a forgotten case catches Brennan, Booth, and the Squint Squad off guard? That's all I can say without giving too much away. Mostly B&B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I created. **

**A new story begins! If you haven't read **_**A Horse of a Different Color **_**I suggest that you read that one before this one. It will make more sense. I wrote this chapter while taking a study break. It takes place in the same year and time frame that my first story did. The setting now is November and another case is about to unfold! Enjoy!**

_The cold air rushing in Booth's lungs was causing tightness in his chest as he ran quickly to the abandon warehouse where the call had been traced to. The only sound was his heavy breathing, his fast footsteps and the sound of his arms brushing up against his bullet proof vest. He came to a sliding stop right outside the steel door. He placed his back on the wall before drawing his gun. He was ready for whatever was about to come. He kicked the door open and disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse. His eyes frantically, but skillfully scanned the room for the person of interest. He was pissed; Grant had gone on this call on his own. Had he not told the young agent multiple times that he was too inexperienced to go alone? He would make sure he reamed Grant out after he saved his ass. He heard a deep husky voice whispering. He closed in on the man. He ducted behind a pile of wooden pallets trying to calculate his next move. He took a deep sigh and readjusted his weapon when a cold hard object hit him across the back of the head with a loud thud. The loud sickening sound was the last thing remembered before it went black…_

Booth shot up in bed his breath catching in his throat. He took a few seconds before he was able to breathe short shallow breaths. He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. His forehead was perspiring; he had broken out in a cold sweat. There was another loud knock, sounding just like his dream. That made him jump. He noticed it was coming from his front door. He managed to throw back his tangled sheets before slowly getting his stiff body out of bed. The cool air of the apartment on his moist skin sent a chill throughout his body. He grabbed a FBI hoodie that was on the back of his chair. He slipped it over his head and tugged it down over his toned torso as he made it to the door. The knocking continued, without looking through the peep hole he opened the door; a beautiful Brennan waiting impatiently on the other side of the door. She looked at him in surprise.

"Why aren't you ready?" she asked quickly pushing in past Booth, "We need to be in Fredericksburg in a couple hours."

"It's not a good day."

Brennan looked at him, "By your physical appearance it looks like your day hasn't begun."

Booth disregarded Brennan's comment before going back to what she had mentioned before, "What's in Virginia?"

Brennan looked at him annoyed, "Slider's first competition!" she shoved her hands in her plaid trench coat pockets.

"Right. Right. His first competition since his injury." Booth rubbed his forehead trying to get his bearings.

"You smell like stale alcohol. Were you out last night?" Brennan questioned as she closed the door behind her. Booth was off towards the bathroom while Brennan tried to accuse Booth of drinking too much.

"Not anymore than I usually drink on a week night." Booth lied, he had been drinking more frequently and heavily to try and subdued his horrible reoccurring nightmares. Obviously it wasn't working, he felt like shit in the morning and his dreams were still just as horrible.

"Can you move at a little faster pace?" Brennan questioned encouraging him to get a move on, "I would prefer to be on time to Slider's competition."

"Yeah, give me twenty minutes."

As Booth headed into the bathroom Brennan started to look around Booth's apartment. She walked into his kitchen and noticed that his bottle of aged scotch was completely empty. She remembered that Booth only drank that alcohol on special occasions. She took a mental note before moving to his coffee table that was littered with papers. A picture of Booth caught her eye. She shuffled through the papers until she found the one she was looking for; she pulled it out from underneath a glass that once held alcohol and looked over it. The picture included a man that Brennan didn't recognize. A young man she could tell from his bone structure. She looked down from the picture and read the excerpt. It was Agent Briggs. Brennan read the story about the young agent. Brennan was impressed with what she had read. She finally understood how promising this agent was within the FBI. She was also impressed with how much the FBI was honored to have Booth as his mentor. Brennan smiled, she knew all along that it took two to be as renown and well known as Booth and she had been. She was proud of her partner. Brennan smiled putting down the paper before finding another one about Agent Briggs's death. She stopped herself from picking it up. She didn't want to get the story from a newspaper clipping. She wanted to get the story from Booth.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked reappearing in the room. He had a towel around his waist and ran another one through his damp hair.

Brennan jumped up slightly surprised, "I was just looking through some of your newspaper clippings." She then folded her hands on her lap, "Sorry if I intruded. It was on your table in plain sight. Usually that means it is open for people to view."

Booth shrugged, "It's alright."

"Can you put some clothes on?" Brennan asked feeling slightly uncomfortable. She never before felt uncomfortable around Booth but since he admitted that he loved her she had felt slightly awkward around him.

"Yeah," he chuckled thinking back to when Brennan barged in on him in the bath tub. He headed back in and threw on a Phillies hoodie and a pair of low slung blue jeans. He slipped his feet into his jet black vans before grabbing his dark brown, almost black leather jacket off the back of the chair. He went back out to Brennan, "Better?"

Brennan smiled softly, "Yes, can we go?"

After their hour drive they finally made it to their destination; a huge covered facility with a massive indoor arena and enough stalls to stable over three hundred horses. Brennan and Booth walked quickly to their destination where Bryce was located. His stall fronts were decorated with his stall curtains stating his name in blue, black, and silver. He also had a small fountain and flowers around the area for a nice polished look.

"A little over the top huh?" Booth asked as they headed for the aisle.

Brennan shook her head, "With the amount we are paying him I wouldn't expect anything less."

Bryce was putting the finishing touches on Slider when he looked up and saw the duo.

"It's going to take me awhile to get used to you two as my clients." Bryce joked grabbing Slider's tooled leather bridle that was beautifully embellished with silver.

Booth laughed, "Better on your side than not, right?"

'You've got that right." Bryce admitted as he offered Slider the ported bit that he accepted before Bryce put the ear piece over Slider's freshly shaven sorrel ear. Slider chewed as he played with the bit in his mouth, "Will one of you hold him for me while I grab my hat?"

Brennan took the reins from Bryce, "I'll hold him." Bryce disappeared into the tack room.

Slider stretched out his neck and greeted Brennan with a slight nudge, "He remembers me!"

"I see that!" Booth smiled pulling out a red and white striped peppermint, "Maybe if he had a good run we can give him one."

"We should probably ask Bryce." Brennan admitted cautiously.

"Bones, he's our horse."

"I know…..I just don't want to do anything that will mess with his performance or diet."

Bryce emerged with a black cowboy hat on. His spurs jangled as he took the reins back from Brennan, "You two ready to see what your horse is made of?" Bryce asked with a bright smile as he put his left foot in the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. Slider stepped forward slightly as he adjusted to Bryce in the saddle. Bryce pulled on the reins to stop Slider from walking forward. When the beautiful sorrel stopped Bryce and leaned down and patted his neck that was covered by his long copper mane.

"How has his performance been?" Brennan asked, "Did he seem to come back strong from his injury?"

Bryce adjusted his reins and nodded, "He seems a lot better, maybe even stronger."

"Did Dr. Colfax come out and check on him before you left?" Brennan questioned as she and Booth walked on either side of Slider down to the warm up arena.

Bryce nodded, "Yes, he gave the all clear."

"I'm surprised you two still used him after the whole incident with his daughter." Bryce admitted looking over at Brennan and then Booth.

"It was my idea," Brennan admitted, "Just because he's daughter made poor and horrible choices doesn't mean a man with his qualifications should be stopped from doing his job. He is obviously the best veterinarian in the area."

"Do you always talk like that?" Bryce asked Brennan pausing before stepping into the arena.

Brennan looked at him confused.

"Yes, she does." Booth confirmed as Bryce headed out to warm up, "Good luck!" Booth called.

Brennan looked at Booth, "I thought my explanation was clearly stated. I didn't use big words…"

"I'm sure Bryce's normal clients don't have nearly the high IQ that you do."

Brennan sighed, "Why did you wish him luck? You know there is no such thing."

Booth laughed, "It's what you do before a big competition." Booth tried to explain, "Or some people say, break a leg."

Brennan looked at him horrified, "Good thing you didn't say that! Slider already had a broken bone." She then stopped, "Which I don't believe in superstitions."

"You made a joke until you totally killed it with your last comment."

Brennan smiled, "I know if I didn't add the comment you would think that I was actually superstitious."

Booth smiled as they headed up into the stands. They watched in silence as many of the competitors went. Booth was surprised that Brennan was at a sport event, granted it wasn't hockey or baseball but it was still a sport. He smiled, it was more progress. He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye trying to read her. They hadn't talked about the night after the Colfax case when he told her he loved her for real. They didn't talk really for a few days besides a few comments on cases they had been working on. Murders had been down in DC which meant that they didn't really have to see each other. He figured that had worked out well for Brennan. She could work out her emotions and rationalize everything before she had to see him again. She finally called him a couple days later and asked to go grab breakfast at the diner. He had accepted and didn't ask any questions. When they met up and sat at their usual seat next to the big picture window they ate and chatted like nothing had happen days ago. Booth in a way was relieved; it meant she wasn't escaping to some desert country again. They were still working together. He would settle for that. He knew now how she felt about him which meant that she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. Booth focused back on Slider's run. The horse was flawless. His transitions were smooth and well executed in the right spots. His sliding stops were amazing.

"How do they get that much distance on their stops?" Booth asked aloud.

Brennan looked over at Booth, "Technically they're called sliding stops. They have special shoes called sliding plates that assist in their stopping. So they actually slide." Brennan explained smiling, "I find it intriguing."

Brennan's phone chirped in her coat pocket.

"Doesn't the lab know you're out of the office today?" Booth questioned softly as he watched her pull the phone out of her pocket. Brennan didn't look up as she retrieved the message, "Yes, but I need to be reached in case of an emergency or a break in case evidence."

"I understand, couldn't they just wait a couple more hours?" Booth asked jokingly.

Brennan looked at the text message from Cam:

_We need you back at the lab, a break in the Lawrence case. _

Brennan looked up at Booth, "I need to get back to the lab. We had a break in the Lawrence case."

Booth laughed, "Bones, that guy died over fifty years ago. Can't he wait another hour?"

"Actually he died fifty one years ago. Would you want us to wait if that was one someone related to you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can we at least wait until the placings?" he pleaded.

Brennan nodded as she replied to Cam's text. All of the horses entered back into the arena and lined up in the middle facing the audience. This competition was a big and prestigious one. Horses that did well at this competition would be in the running for world competitions.

"First place goes to number 345 Hot Blooded Slider. Ridden by Bryce Baker and owned by Dr. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth."

Booth looked over at Brennan, "You really had to put the doctor in there huh?" he joked getting up from the stands as they applauded.

"Well I am a doctor. It's part of my name." Brennan explained, "You should have added Agent."

Booth shook his head, "Nah, I don't want people to know I work for the FBI when we come to these things."

"Well I'm sure they all know who we are already." Brennan admitted as she walked down the aluminum steps.

"Well I didn't think it would be appropriate."

They made their way towards Bryce and Slider. Bryce held a royal blue ribbon attached to the gold plated trophy and a plaque. There was also a neck ribbon around Slider's neck. Brennan pulled a digital camera from her pocket, "I need to get a picture!"

"Bones, you need to be in it." Booth admitted.

"Rebecca!" Bryce called to the petite blonde, "Can you take our picture?"

Rebecca nodded setting down the dandy brush she had and took the camera from Brennan, "It's nice to see you two again. This time is definitely better than our last encounter."

"Yeah, sorry about that again." Booth admitted mentioning to his gun pointed at her.

Rebecca smiled softly, "I know you were just doing your job. All is forgiven."

Brennan and Booth stepped back so they were on either side of Slider and smiled while Rebecca flashed the picture, "Thanks." Brennan stated looking at the picture before returning it to her pocket, "We should get going Booth." Brennan finally admitted.

'Yeah, we should." Booth stated.

"Hey!" Bryce called stepping off Slider, "These are for you." He mentioned to the trophy, ribbons, and plaque. He also handed Booth an envelope, "There should be a check in there for ten grand."

Booth almost choked, 'What?"

Bryce laughed, "Well, after my ten percent, it will be a little less." He joked, "This is a futurity. At big competitions they give money away."

Brennan herself was surprised.

"Good boy, Slider!" Booth smiled patting the horse's sweaty neck, "College fund for Parker!"

Bryce smiled, "You can bring your son out whenever you want. I have a couple of retired horses he can ride around on."

"That would be great." Booth smiled, he knew Parker would love that, "Maybe next weekend sometime."

"Yeah, anything after all the help you two did for my farm." Bryce admitted, "I should get him back to Rebecca, thanks again."

Brennan took the trophies from Bryce and gave Slider a final pat before looking over at Booth, "Are you ready now?" she asked as she started to walk towards the door where they had entered.

"Of course." Booth replied opening the door for Brennan as they made their way to the SUV.

Brenna placed all of their accolades in the back seat before getting into the passenger side, "You keep the money after we give Bryce his share."

Booth started the car and looked over at Brennan, "Why would I do that? We own him equally."

"I have enough money from my book sales and my job that I would prefer you keep it and put it in a college fund. That will be more use to Parker than me." She admitted looking out the side window.

"You sure Bones?" he asked again for verification.

Brennan nodded, "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't agree with it."

Booth smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Brennan headed into the lab a couple hours later to find paper work on her desk concerning the Lawrence case. She pulled off her coat putting on the back of her chair. She then slid the chair out and sat down. She looked at the papers in front of her when there was movement by her door. Brennan looked up and saw Caroline Julian standing at the door.

"Busy Dr. Brennan?" she asked stepping inside and heading towards the front of Brennan's desk.

Brennan gathered her papers together and put them on the side of her desk, "No, you rarely appear at my office. I assume it's something urgent."

"You've got that right, Cherie." She looked around outside Brennan's office before speaking, "I've something you can't tell Booth about." She said in a low but strong voice.

Brennan looked at her with doubt, "I don't keep things from Booth," she assured.

"You'll want to keep this from him." Caroline admitted, "At least until we get to the bottom of this."

"Can you tell me what _this_ is?" Brennan asked quickly, "I don't like not being well informed."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "There's been movement on Agent Grant Briggs case."

"Grant Briggs is dead."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "In the past yes. But now I'm not so sure."

Brennan's eyes widen. Her day had just gotten very interesting.

**Please R&R. I have a long weekend coming up so hopefully I'll have another chapter up next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I know, I am super late on updating! College has been really crazy and of course the holidays. I'll try and get another chapter up before finals begin!**

"So what are you suggesting exactly?" Brennan asked before answering it herself, "You want to reopen a case? That sounds extremely treacherous for simple speculation."

"I'm having the body exhumed," Caroline assured Brennan

Brennan looked at her surprised, "Don't you need a court order?"

"Again, it's irritating how little faith you have in me. I have some connections."

"I didn't think you had that much pull at the FBI," Brennan stated impressed.

"Thanks for the compliment, Dr. Brennan."

Caroline looked at Brennan, "We need your Squint Squad and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"You don't have to be difficult about it," Brennan took Caroline's orders and pressed a couple buttons on her phone, "Please come to my office."

A few minutes later Jack, Angela, and Cam were in Brennan's office sitting on the couches.

Caroline closed the door before returning to the group of squints. She cleared her throat to get their attention. When their attention was focused on her she began, "There has been movement of the Agent Briggs case."

Jack and Angela looked at Caroline completely flummoxed. Caroline smiled, "Apparently all of you don't know about Brennan's replacement with Agent Booth. He died a year ago but there has been slight movement on the case. I need all of you, squints, to help see what's going on."

"A classic cover up!" Hodgins exclaimed looking suddenly intrigued.

"Hodgins!" Angela scolded, "Don't jump to conclusions."

Caroline rolled her eyes for a moment, "Anyways, his body will arrive here in a couple of hours."

"Caroline, we could get fired for this." Cam spoke up, "That's a lot to risk just for some crazy hunch."

"It's for agent Booth's sake, Dr. Saroyan." Caroline admitted, "If we could get more closure on this case that would be a good thing. That's another point, agent Booth cannot know about this until we have all have the right conclusion. Got it?"

"I'm all in for helping…." Brennan admitted.

Hodgins and Angela looked at each other and then back at Caroline, "We're in too."

All four sets of eyes met up Cam's gaze. Cam sighed before rolling her eyes, "Sure, I'm in too."

"Agent Booth must not know." Caroline stated more strongly this time around.

"We all agree," Brennan replied looking at her friends before looking back at Caroline, "Are you leaving the case file?"

Caroling shook her head, "No, I want to see the conclusions you all come up with first. After all of your results are in we can compare notes before we confront Booth."

"Are you saying we'll be swayed one way or the other?" Cam asked crossing her hands across her chest.

"No I just want to make sure we are doing this the proper way."

Jack raised his hand as if he was in high school again. Caroline motioned him to talk, "Can I go get suited up to head out the grave site?" he asked, "I would like to collect some particulates."

"I don't really like that idea."

"If you want our best work Caroline, this is how we achieve it." Cam stated sternly.

Caroline looked at Cam knowing that she had been beat, "Sure, go get knee high in dirt Hodgins."

"Don't call it dirt!" Jack corrected before literally sprinted out of Brennan's off to get suited up.

"I'm going back to the FBI to keep agent Booth distracted," Caroline stated, "Please call me when the body arrives. Do any testing that needs to be done to confirm identity and cause of death." Caroline instructed heading towards the door and heading out of the forensic lab.

Brennan's mind was going a mile a minute. How was she going to be able to keep something so important away from Booth? She would just have to keep her distance from him until they had all the testing done. She would have to come up with something quickly.

'How are we going to keep Booth out of the lab without making it seem suspicious?" Angela asked flipping her wavy dark bangs off from her almond shaped eyes.

"I've been telling him we need to go to dinner for the past couple of weeks. I could take him to dinner after my part of the testing is done or running through the computers." Cam offered smoothing out her black pencil skirt.

"That sounds like it could work." Angela offered looking at her manicured nails.

Cam got up, "I'll go give him a call." She admitted as she headed out towards the autopsy room. Her stilettos clacking on the marble floor dissipating as she made it closer to her office.

"Bren?" Angela asked looking over at Brennan, "You okay? You look nervous." She observed trying to get Brennan to open up.

"Booth still hasn't told me the whole Briggs story." Brennan admitted, "I feel like I shouldn't be working on this case if he hasn't informed me."

"Why do you think that?" Angela asked searching Brennan's face.

Brennan sighed softly putting her blunt bangs that were side swept behind her ear, "I feel that I will draw too many conclusions."

Angela reached out and put her hand on top of Brennan's and squeezed it gently, "Sweetie, no you won't. You'll let him tell you everything. You're a different person than you were before. Just before you say something think about it twice before you actually say anything. Go with your newly found gut instincts. If you don't think you should say something then you probably shouldn't."

'I know," Brennan began, "I'm trying to be more sympathetic and open about people's feelings but I'm a scientist. My job is to find the cause of something based on facts."

"I know sweetie, but you have to remember were human beings. We have different variables in our lives that influence our beliefs, values, and actions." Angela explained her caring, deep brown, eyes searching Brennan's crystal clear blue ones.

"I understand that," she replied, "I'm willing to learn and to be more open. I just don't like lying to Booth. You must understand that."

"Some things are better left unsaid if it's going to spare someone's feelings."

Brennan nodded slowly. Angela continued, "I don't know much about the situation but I can tell he's still upset about it."

"I know," Brennan sighed leaning back against the soft steel grey couch, "I should probably get back to work. We have prepping to do before the body arrives."

A few hours later the glass sliding doors slid open. Jack led the way into the forensic unit, he was covered head to toe in dark black mud but a smile was plastered across his scruffy face. He lugged a huge black case in one hand while his ID card in the other. He slid it effortlessly allowing him access to the platform. He slowly made his way up the stairs. More lab techs slowly brought the coffin up onto one of the stainless steel tables. Brennan and Cam were the first ones to slip on blue medical gloves. The techs slowly and careful removed the lid off and took it towards the Ookie room. Cam and Brennan both peered into the coffin. Cam started taking some particulates for DNA and other testing while Brennan started working on the exposed bones. Cam handing the particulates off to a lab tech and made them start running tests.

Cam looked over the wounds, "Three bullet wounds," she indicated pointing to all three of them, "Two would not be life threatening. The other that is in the left chest cavity could have been life threatening." Cam scrunched her face, and it wasn't because of the stench of decomposition. I was because she couldn't tell enough information about the third bullet would, "The level of decomp makes it hard for me to identify if this bullet entry would have killed him."

"After we clean the bones I can see if there are marks on them," Brennan looked up from the skull, "Well he is male, Caucasian from bone structure so that isn't fully conjectured. I can confidently say that the victim was between twenty-two and thirty-five years of age." Brennan explained looking back at the skull.

"That's consistent with agent Briggs." Cam began, "I don't know about the bullet wounds though," Cam explained furrowing her brow as she gazed upon the third bullet wound.

'Do you know more about the Briggs case?" Brennan questioned as she looked over another part of the body. She was jealous that Booth would confide in Cam before her. She had to remind herself that she lived in the desert for two years.

"Just bits and pieces."

Brennan sighed, "We're not to make assumptions on the case." Brennan confirmed, "We are to report all of findings to Caroline."

Cam smiled softly, "I'm not good at following directions as you are."

Brennan returned a smile, "Thank you!"

Cam looked at Brennan confused before clearing her throat, "Have you found anything on the bones?"

"Yes," Brennan began as she focused one part of the bone, "So you see this?" she asked Cam before Cam could get an answer, "There is some marks on the upper vertebrae that is interesting."

"What do you mean by interesting?" Cam asked obviously.

Brennan pulled the medico camera over to the part of the exposed bone in the neck, "The cartilage or what is left of it seems like there was pressure excreted on it."

Cam looked at Brennan, "Like…"

"He was hung," Brennan admitted.

Cam looked over at the bullet wouldn't, "Why would he have these bullet wounds then?"

"Once we clean the bones I can examine them more closely." Brennan assured, "But after initial assessment that is what I would conclude."

"I found something interesting!" Jack called practically skipping up the steel steps to the platform. He went over to the computer and starting typing vigorously. Within seconds screens started popping up sporadically. He then turned towards Cam and Brennan, "With the amount of particulates that I found at the grave site was…" Jack noticed that Cam touched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright…I see that you aren't interested in details. I will get straight to the point." He paused clearing his throat, "The first two bullet wounds happened either spontaneously or around the same time frame. The third bullet wound happened a few weeks later. From the particulates I found particular to the time frame sets death about a year ago. Our victim was buried in the winter."

"With the level of decomp I would agree with Dr. Hodgins." Cam replied looking back at the computer screen.

"We should get the bones cleaned so I can finish my analysis."

'I will also need the skull to complete a more accurate facial reconstruction."Angela piped up as she walked up the stairs to join the rest of the team.

"Give me a couple more hours to finish my part and then he's all yours." Cam instructed hoping the three of them would scatter and get started on other parts of this investigation.

A few hours later Cam immerged from the door way of the bones storage room. Brennan knew it was her from the clacking of her high heels on the marble flooring. Brennan stood over the bones trying to find more information that she might have missed initially. There was something nagging at her that just seemed off. She couldn't explain so she was determined to find markers on the bones.

"It's not agent Briggs." Cam called softly as she stood over the other side of the examining table. Brennan looked up from the perturbing vertebrae, "We both know you can't conduct a DNA test that quickly."

Cam nodded, "Yes, I know that but we had his on file, some FBI protocol."

"So," Brennan began pausing trying to gather her thoughts, "If your findings are sound, which I'm sure they are who this is?" she asked looking at the victim, "You were also correct on the third bullet wound. It would have been fatal." Brennan indicated pointing to the indication on the back of the vertebra.

"Straight through the heart…." Cam breathed looking up at Brennan.

Brennan looked conflicted, "From the evidence I would have to agree." She then sighed, "Did the DNA database find anyone that matched the DNA?"

Cam shook her head, "Nope. The DNA didn't match anyone in the file. Seems like a cover up."

Brennan for a moment was speechless. Cam took the opportunity to speak again, "I called Caroline. She's on her way over. We need to decide what the next step will be." Cam let out a small smile, "Hodgins is going to have a field day with this."

Brennan over looked Cam's small joke, "What about Booth?' Brennan questioned taking the latex gloves off her hands.

Cam turned for the door, "I'm sure Caroline will keep him busy with something while she heads over."

Brennan looked back down at the bones. She couldn't help but wonder who the person had been laying in front of her.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam began noticing Brennan's sudden interest in the bones again, "I know it's probably nagging at you that you find out who this victim is.." she trailed off, "But, I believe that speaking with Caroline is more important at the moment."

"I can-"

Cam held up her hand to stop Brennan, "I'm taking authority at the moment to say that this victim will be put on the back burner until after we talk to Caroline. We need to get a new direction on the case before we even begin digging in this one."

Brennan looked at her confused, "I don't know what you mean by your statement," she paused opening the waste bin to dispose of her gloves, "Of course, and I'll have Vincent put the bones back in storage. Angela should have a reconstruction complete. If Caroline agrees we could see if we get a match on the missing person's database." Brennan stated coming up to Cam.

Cam looked at Brennan, "You sounded a lot like Booth there for a second."

"I can't exactly sound like Booth." Brennan corrected, "But after spending five years with Booth in the field it was only a matter of time until I picked up on procedures done by the FBI."

"Of course." Cam said with a smile.

Caroline made her presence known as she slammed moved briskly into Angela's office. He face puckered into a sour glance, "This better be good Cherie." She said quickly looking over at a calm Cam, "I was about to get my hands on a killer case."

Cam put her hands together trying to find the right way to go about telling Caroline the news.

"Who the hell is this?" Caroline asked looked up at Angela's screen with the sketch that Angela had finished minutes earlier. She then looked over at Angela.

Angela raised an eyebrow and blew out a breath, "Our victim."

Caroline stared down Angela, "She cannot be serious!"

"Angela is very good at her work," Brennan jumped in trying to defend Angela's sketch, "We are all quite brilliant."

"My sketches aren't always one hundred percent accurate." Angela started to explain, "But the facial markers presented on the skull lead me to draw our victim this way."

"Well Cherie I didn't need an explanation."

Brennan looked at Caroline, "Your tone and facial expressions told otherwise."

Caroline dismissed Brennan and Angela, "So all of you brilliant squints agree that the victim on your table is not agent Briggs."

"We have," Cam began, "DNA test results confirm that."

Caroline looked at Cam skeptical still, "Then who is it?"

Cam shrugged, "We have no idea at the moment."

"We would like the case files to compare our findings with the original FBI findings." Brennan asked pointing to the file in Caroline's hand.

"Sure Cherie," Caroline replied handing it over, "Although now who knows how much of it is true."

"We found three bullet wounds." Cam began as Brennan and Hodgins started to ruffle through paper work.

"Why was the body not brought to Cam's lab at the Federal Coroner's office?" Brennan questioned her blue eyes searching Caroline's before looking at Cam.

"That's a brilliant question Dr. Brennan," Caroline began, "You sure you're not Booth?"

Brennan looked back down at the file, "I could never be Booth."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Of course how stupid of me to make the mistake."

"I wasn't working that weekend." Cam said looking down at the floor, "I was visiting colleges with Michelle."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, I don't remember the coroner that looked took the body. It should be in the file."

"Dr. Patrick Quinn." Hodgins called looking up, "Cam, you work with the guy?"

"We were colleagues. There was never anything suspicious about him." Cam remembered, "Hell they could have given him the body wrong body…" Cam defended

"He should be brought in for questioning." Brennan called out.

"Dr. Brennan you stick with bones and I'll handle people alright." Caroline warned, "We can't have you squints running the show."

"Do you have any other option at the moment, Caroline?" Brennan challenged.

Caroline pursed her lips, "You're right again Dr. Brennan. I'll call him in for questioning." Caroline confirmed, "I'll keep you all posted on details. Now let's see who that victim really is. I'm going to get another FBI agent on the case."

"I won't work with anyone but Booth," Brennan explained looking up at Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Dr. Brennan we're all going to have to make sacrifices on this case. I'll send him over as soon as I get a hold of him."

"You talk as if you already have an agent." Cam concluded.

Caroline smiled, "You all underestimate me."

**Next you'll meet the new agent. More parts of the case will be uncovered. Please R&R if you'd like. Sorry again for the long delay. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I sound like a broken record, but sorry about the delay. Finals, Christmas, and a sick horse have kept me from writing.**

Brennan walked into the lab the next morning fatigued. She hadn't slept very well the night before. She felt an unusual amount of anxiety for the past twenty four hours. She was anxious to meet the new agent. She hadn't worked with someone else since Sully. She knew that no one would be the same as Booth. But as Caroline had stated they were all going to have to change until they were able to see some truth about agent Briggs before Booth was informed about the case. She was too deep in thought and lost by the sweet aroma of the freshly brewed coffee she nearly jumped out of her skin when a chair behind her squeaked, she whipped around to Jack sitting at the table.

"Morning Dr. B," Jack greeted her as he sipped his coffee, "You look as tired as I feel."

Brennan looked at him confused, "I don't know what that means." As she poured herself a steaming cup of coffee.

Jack smiled, "It just looks like you didn't sleep well last night."

Brennan sipped her coffee gingerly before nodded, "That would be correct. I'm apprehensive about meeting the new agent." She hoped the coffee would supply her with enough energy to get through the rest of the day.

"Have you talked to Booth?"

"No, I can't lie to Booth." Brennan explained, "I feel that if I do talk to him I would be swayed to say something about the Briggs case to him. That is the last thing I want to do until we get an okay from Caroline."

"Understandable." He stated getting up from his chair and stretching.

Brennan looked at Jack who was refilling his coffee cup, "Everything alright Dr. Hodgins?"

"Michael isn't sleeping all the way through the nights yet." He complained running his hand through his messy curly hair, "No one or book can really prepare you for parenthood until it actual happens to you." He said with a smile sipping his piping hot coffee.

Brennan just smiled softly and watched Jack head back down to his office. Brennan stirred some organic sugar into her otherwise black coffee and heading down to her office. She noticed a tall figure sitting on her couch as she approached her office. She walked in and set her coffee down and looked over at the couch. A young man between the age of twenty five and thirty five began to stand. He had light blonde hair and fair skin. His eyes were as blue as hers.

"You must be Dr. Brennan." He said with a nervous smile as he walked up to her.

Brennan raised an eyebrow at him, "And you must be my new agent."

The man cleared his throat and smiled, "That would be right."

"New agent do you have a name?" she asked slightly annoyed that he hadn't introduced himself. She didn't notice that he seemed nervous.

"My name is Agent Chase McCormick." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Brennan shook his hand and then went behind her desk, "I'm surprised Caroline sent you over here alone. I'm sure she doesn't trust me with new agents."

"She already assured me that you were intimidating." He assured Brennan.

Brennan looked up at him, "Do you find me intimidating?" she asked he opened his mouth to answer, "My IQ is well above average, I am the best forensic anthropologist in the world but I don't carry a weapon." Brennan pointed out,

He laughed, "That's very true, Dr. Brennan."

"Are you qualified enough to be on this case?" Brennan asked getting back to the reason they were meeting, "I assumed Caroline would have brought me a more seasoned agent."

"Don't let my age fool you Dr. Brennan." Chase began, "I've been placed on multiple high profile cases out west." He assured her, "Caroline wouldn't have put me on a case that I wasn't prepared for." He paused before continuing, "I know that it will be hard to adjust to a new agent. I will not be able to fill the shoes of Agent Booth. I know that it must be hard to work with a new agent after working with Agent Booth for several years. With all of that out in the open I would like to work with you efficiently to get to the bottom of this case. I will respect you I would just expect the same in return."

"Agent McCormick, first of all Booth is still my partner. Second, I have multiple interns that work under me. They earn my respect with their work, knowledge, and dedication to the case at hand. I give all of them equal opportunity. It's up to them to show through." She explained looking hard into the agent's eyes, "It's survival of the fittest."

Agent McCormick was slightly taken aback, "I guess that works too."

"It's either going to work or Caroline will have to find me another agent." She confirmed taking a sip of her coffee. She rolled her office chair back before sitting down. She turned her chair and pulled out some files from the bookshelf. She faced forward again handing agent McCormick the file, "This is what my team has found pertaining to the body brought into the lab." Chase took that as an invitation to sit down. He effortlessly pulled up one of Brennan's heavy chairs and started to look through the file.

"Caroline told me that the body wasn't Briggs." He said aloud not looking p from the file.

Brennan looked up from her computer screen, "If you would have read the file you would have known that already."

Chase cleared his throat and looked down at the file again, "Has your team run any tests on the bullets recovered at the scene?"

"Angela has been working on some scenarios but we have been unsuccessful so far." Brennan admitted.

Chase got up for his seat, "Dr. Brennan if you don't mind I'm going to head back to the FBI. I'm going to talk to Caroline more about the case. I would also like to do some more research on my own. I want to see what I can dig up at the FBI. I think they're hiding something. I would like to find out what it is. Is that alright?" he asked closing the file.

"Agent McCormick, you do not need to ask for my permission to leave." She stated as her phone started to ring. She looked down at the caller id, "I've got to take this. Please call if you find out any new information." She watched Chase leave as she answered her cell, "Hey Booth."

"Hiya Bones." He said, Brennan could tell he was smiling as he talked, "Would you like to grab breakfast?" he asked.

Brennan wanted to meet for breakfast but she had been trying to avoid him. She was hesitant about the Briggs case and about the 'I love you' that he confessed to her a month back. She was never good at expressing her every day emotions let alone try to deal with such strong emotions Booth had confessed to her. She couldn't explain her strong feelings for him. She just knew that she needed to think about her feeling before she acted on them. If she acted on her feelings their business relationship and friendship could be at stake. Could she take that risk to allow herself to feel the same feelings he had for her.

"I'm rather busy Booth." She tried to lie realizing she had taken a very long time to actually reply to his question. She should really know better she always was a horrible liar.

Booth sighed, "You alright Bones?" he asked, "You seem off."

"I am fatigued," she confessed, "I didn't sleep really well last night. I know we haven't had an actual murder case in a while but work has been busy."

"I think breakfast and a steaming hot cup of coffee at the diner would be just the cure."

Brennan smiled, "I would love to Booth but I really do have a lot of work to do." She explained trying to avoid meeting him face to face. She just wished he would drop the whole subject.

"Alright Bones." He said with a sigh, "I guess I'll just have to eat all by my lonesome."

Brennan sighed, "I know this trick Booth. You're trying to make me feel sorry for you so I'll be finally persuaded to have breakfast with you."

He sighed knowing he probably wouldn't work but it was worth a try, "I thought I would give it a shot."

"Maybe we could get together for drinks sometime this week." Brennan finally stated, she knew a compromise usually worked with Booth.

"Sounds good Bones." he said before hanging up.

"Bye." She said as she heard the phone click off. Her heart sank; she hated not doing things with Booth. She looked at her watch and realized it was Thursday. They usually met at the diner on Thursday mornings for breakfast. She went back to work at her computer when there was a knock on her office door. Agent McCormick appeared in the doorway, "Dr. Brennan I have something I think you might want to see."

"Then of course, come in." She said saving the document she was working on at her computer and looked to the new agent. His eyes were full of excitement as he waited for Brennan.

"I just got done interrogating the doc that did the autopsy on our victim."

Brennan was slightly intrigued, "Agent Booth would always let assist with the interrogations."

"I was not aware. Sorry." He said wishing her could just do something right in front of the brilliant anthropologist, "I'll try and remember that next time."

"I showed the doc all of the notes and photos that you and your team had taken." He paused, "He remembers seeing the same wounds on the victim. This means that…"

"It was always that victim." Brennan finished.

"Agent Grant Briggs never was murdered, or at least not on that day in that grave."

Brennan shook her head, "That's pure speculation, Agent McCormick."

"It's something to start off though right?"

"I don't like to make assumptions without facts." Brennan replied getting annoyed with Chase.

"There's another reason why I'm here," Chase confessed before he pulled out a copy of Brennan's newest novel, "Could you sign it?" he asked softly with a half smile, "It's not every day that I get assigned to work with an amazing anthropologist."

"I am the best." Brennan corrected him before slowly taking the book from him. She opened up the crisp, new pages to the title page. She picked up a black ball point pen and wrote a quick message. She closed it and handed it back.

"Bones! I brought you breakfast!" Booth called as he came into the office stopping short, "Agent McCormick?" Booth questioned softly

Chase stood up quickly, "I just bought Dr. Brennan's new book. I just thought I would stop by and see if I could get her to autograph it." He opened up the book and showed the autographed page to Booth, "Nice partner, Agent Booth." He said patting Booth on the shoulder before heading to the door. Before he stepped out he stopped and looked back at Brennan, "Thanks again Dr. Brennan." He said in a complete business tone before mentioning to the book. He then turned his back on the two partners and headed out towards the doors of the Jeffersonian lab. Brennan took a huge sigh of relief before she looked back at Booth. She didn't know what Booth was thinking but she was sure he was trying to figure it out. He snapped out of his thoughts for a moment before sitting down where the other agent had been sitting, "I brought you oatmeal with fresh berries just how you like it." He said with a smile.

Brennan was relieved that Booth seemed to let the whole agent McCormick thing pass. What she didn't know is that eventually Booth would confront her about it.

**Please R&R if you would like. I do like to hear what all of my readers think of my story. Hopefully, fingers crossed I'll have another chapter up before the end of the year. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

** As promised I got the next chapter up before the end of the year (in my time zone). Enjoy! **

Booth was finally going to see his partner. This dinner date was finally finalized after weeks of cancellations and rescheduling of all their usual dates. He was getting a little annoyed with Brennan's excuses and how she was avoiding him. Booth knew Brennan all too well. He knew she would definitely deny it if she was confronted about Agent McCormick. He pushed back his cuffed sleeve to look at his shiny Wittnauer watch which read seven thirty. He was early; they were meeting at the Founding Fathers in fifteen minutes. He wondered if at the last minute she would cancel again. He checked his phone; no texts or calls from her.

He blew out a long breath before entering the crowded restaurant and bar. Instead of heading to the bar he grabbed a table in the back of the restaurant. If he was going to talk to Brennan it was going to be in private. He had to admit, he was nervous, he didn't want to cause friction between himself and Brennan. Their relationship had been on thin ice for the past couple months. He never regretted saying 'I love you' but in retrospect he thought it might have been a little too much for her to handle at one time. He pushed the thought from his mind, it was in the past. He didn't want to keep dancing around the subject of the two of them. He knew you couldn't change the past. He always tried to live in the moment. He knew that lately he was failing miserably at it. The whole Briggs thing was in the past. There was just part of that case that was nagging at him. The case had been closed for so long how could the FBI be wrong? Did he do something wrong? These were just a few of the questions that kept him up at night. These nagging questions had kept him going back to Sweets office frequently. He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and decided he would look through Grant's file again when he got back to the office.

"Hi…" Brennan said softly as she approached the table. Booth broke away from his thoughts and looked up and smiled softly. She was dressed in a pair of designer jeans and a puffy black winter coat. Before she sat down she wiped fresh fallen snowflakes from her shoulders, "It started to snow again." Brennan attempted at small talk. Her waterproof boots squeaked on the tiled floor as she slid into her seat. She placed her napkin on her lap before she started to fix the polished silverware.

"That's December in DC." Booth replied with a soft but forced smile. He quickly noticed Brennan playing with her silverware, "Everything alright?" he asked sipping his chilled scotch. He had already ordered Brennan's favorite red wine.

Brennan looked up her brilliant blue eyes were half covered by her long, blunt, dark chocolate bangs, "Of course. Why would you think differently?"

Booth leaned back in his chair, "You're playing with your silverware."

Brennan's eyes looked down at the silverware. She fixed the fork one last time before she put her hands in her lap. She didn't mean to play with her silverware. It was something to keep her distracted. She was kicking herself for agreeing to come to dinner. Caroline, Chase, herself and the rest of the Squint Squad were extremely unsuccessful on finding anything pertinent to the Grant Briggs case. Without Grant's body or movement on his case it would be extremely difficult to find him or his possible kidnapper. She stopped herself again, that was strictly speculation. They didn't have any evidence to support that he had been kidnapped.

Booth leaned forward over the table and placed his elbows on the soft white linen table cloth, "We're partners, and we can share anything."

Brennan looked at him. She had to pull this off, "I told you. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Me too." He confessed taking a big sip of his drink.

Brennan found this a perfect opportunity to change the conversation from her to Booth, "Why haven't you been sleeping?" she asked swirling her burgundy wine. She took a sip before placing the glass back down and looked at him.

"I've been thinking a lot about the young agent that was working with me while you were in India."

Brennan raised any eyebrow, "Agent Briggs?"

Booth nodded sighing deeply, "I feel like something isn't right with it. "

Brennan half smiled, "Going with your gut again.." Brennan said half joking half serious. She knew how Booth always went with his gut. No matter how many times he mentions his 'gut' she found it to be ridiculous and cute all at the same time. Maybe it was a coincidence that he was bringing up this subject now.

"My gut is usually right though." Booth stated as their appetizer came and the waiter refilled their drinks. As the waiter left Booth started speaking again, "Come on, you have to give me that." He joked; Booth was relieved that their conversation was a little lighter than how it began.

Brennan smiled her signature smile and laughed lightly, "Okay, I don't like to admit it but you're gut usually does have the right idea. What do you think is suspicious about it?"

Booth took a bite of the appetizer they had ordered before speaking again, "I haven't decided yet. I need to look at the case file in the morning."

Brennan suddenly felt a rush of panic. She knew that if he went to look for the file tomorrow morning it wouldn't be there. She didn't know if calling Caroline or Chase would be too obvious. Her other option was to tell Booth. Would Caroline kill her if she mentioned it to him now? Brennan was sure that she could reason her way through it with Caroline. Booth could possibly help with the case. She dismissed that thought, Caroline wouldn't buy it. Booth's side of the story was already documented in the file. Brennan decided quickly that telling him now wasn't the best option but it was the right thing to do.

"Booth…I lied.." Brennan stammered softly looking down at her food.

Booth looked at her suspiciously as his phone started to ring, "Hold that thought Bones." He said pulling out his phone. He looked down at the caller id and his face went white, like he had just seen a ghost.

"Booth…" Brennan said slowly her eyes searching his face frantically.

Booth had to find the words to say what he needed to say. He couldn't believe the number that appeared on his phone, "That's impossible…..it's…."

**That's it until next time. I know it's a cliffhanger but I will try and get another chapter up soon! **

**Please R&R if you would like. Hope everyone has a safe and happy New Year! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Here's another one, happy reading!**

"That's impossible…it's….Agent Briggs's cell phone," Booth said his eyes moving wildly as he looked up at Brennan. Brennan already knew that his cell phone was being monitored by Chase and Caroline. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't good in situations like this one. She always seemed to say the wrong thing or not act sentimental enough.

"Should I let it go to voicemail?" Booth asked quickly.

Brennan looked at him in disbelief, "You're the FBI agent. I'm just a forensic anthropologist."

Booth set the phone on the table letting it go to voicemail. He started drumming his fingers on the table waiting impatiently for it to chirp notifying them there was a new voicemail.

The seconds passed like hours. The waiting game was always the worst. After an agonizing moment there was no familiar chirp notification, "Shit!" Booth spat, "I should have just answered the damn phone."

"You did the right thing Booth. If you would have answered you don't know who it would have been. We would have no way to record the conversation. There would have been no possible way to know what to do in that situation." Brennan tried to soothe Booth who was obviously tormented between what was right and wrong.

"You don't understand Bones!" Booth said his voice rising, "Without a message we don't even have proof besides his number showing up on my cell. We won't know who called us."

"I need to tell you something but it's making me extremely apprehensive." Brennan began slowly.

"Does this have to do with the probability that finding where this call came from is highly impossible? Or someone is more likely to be struck by lightning than be found alive." He mocked before mentioning to the waiter to bring the check.

Brennan shook her head before she took a long sip of deep red wine. She needed to handle this situation delicately. She looked up at Booth, "It most definitely does not have to do with that."

Booth sighed obviously annoyed, "Then what can it possibly be?" he questioned pulling out his wallet. He fished two twenties out of his chestnut leather wallet. He needed to get back to the Hoover ASAP. Brennan was slowing down the process, "I've got the bill. I need to get going, I have to get back the Hoover and see what I can dig up on this case." He pulled his ebony leather jacket on. Brennan whisked her jacket off the back of her chair and followed quickly behind a very fast moving Booth. Once they pushed past the heavy, maple doors she pulled on his arm. Booth whipped around and looked at her, "You won't find his file." Brennan finally admitted slightly out of breath. It was now or never Brennan decided. He might hate her forever but it needed to be said. It was the big elephant in the room. The Briggs case was a big awkwardness between them that needed to be cleared up. The big heavy flakes of white snow fell between. Brennan waited impatiently for him to respond. She didn't know if he was waiting for her to explain or he needed a moment to digest what she had just said to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

Brennan bit her bottom lip slightly. Words usually came quick to Brennan, but today nothing came to her mind, "Caroline came to me about a week ago. She said there was movement on Grant Briggs's case." Brennan began to explain she couldn't tell but pain started to seep slowly into Booth's dark brown eyes, "She asked me and the rest of us at the lab to see if there was anything suspicious about the documentation. She also had the body exhumed for Cam and I to examine….the body in our lab is not that of Grant Briggs." She confirmed, "Caroline gave me a new agent for the time being, that is why he was there the other day. We were comparing notes. I assume he brought my new book to use as a divergence in the case that you would show up. He was quite brilliant to think of that. You did show up."

The sadness that had seeped into his eyes now was quickly replaced by anger. He was furious. He had never been as mad at Brennan as he was now. She had gone behind his back and betrayed him. This wasn't something that she would be able to explain. She knew how much this case had challenged him mentally: from working in the field properly to his social life. It had driven him and Hannah apart. This case had left him on desk duty for months. It kept him under psychological observation and weekly meetings with Sweets. He always had a soft spot for Brennan, hell he loved her but tonight he wanted to be as far away from her as he could. She had shattered him. She lied to him she was the one person that he thought would never lie to him. He was disappointed in her tonight. The rational part of him thought he should step back and think about the situation for a moment but he couldn't he was infuriated with her.

"How could you go behind my back and lie to me like that?" Booth shot the question harshly at Brennan who was for the first time looked completely speechless.

Brennan took a second to clear her throat, "Caroline told us that we would tell you when we had some actual evidence to support her speculations." Brennan tried calmly to explain, she had to watch every word carefully hoping not to hurt Booth's feelings any further than she already had.

Booth let out an annoyed laugh, "Since when do you actually listen to other people?"

Brennan shrugged, "Honestly?" she asked, "Wait, let me explain." She said taking a breath playing with her keys in her hand. She really had to stop fidgeting with objects in her hands when she was nervous. She observed that this only happened around Booth. She made a mental note about it. Before she came back from India she was able to compartmentalize her emotions. She knew that since she was back Booth had a different affect on her. She was able to let him see more of her. She was allowing him to see a more vulnerable side of her otherwise walled up emotions, "See how much it has upset you?" she pointed out trying to help her point, "Your anger is causing your blood pressure to increase which can lead to high blood pressure, weaken your immune system, and possibly cause irregular heartbeats. You're causing your body all of this stress for nothing. We haven't found anything on the case. Once we found something relevant we were going to tell you."

Booth shook his head not looking at her.

"The way Caroline explained her side of the story I took all the facts and scenarios into consideration and came to the conclusion that waiting to tell you was the right descion. I knew that it was imperative that you didn't know about it." Brennan explained rationally.

"Hey Bones, how about next time instead of using a venn diagram or some kinda flow chart you go with your heart." Booth yelled putting his hand over his heart, "Because no matter how many facts and scenarios you run the damn information through it never really tells you how the people involved are going to act." He paused for a moment trying to get a handle on his emotions, "And the least you could do is give me the benefit of the doubt that I would have been able to handle it. I could have handled it."

Brennan went to answer and Booth put his hand up to stop her, "Don't even say anything."

"Booth…" Brennan began reaching for his hand.

Booth pulled away, "Don't even try. You have disappointed me Bones." He sighed, "You need to learn that facts aren't the only way to come to a conclusion. I'm done here." He said pushing past Brennan and hailing a cab.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked as she turned to watch him get in a mustard yellow taxi.

Booth looked up from the door, "You gave up the need to know that when you got a new agent." And with that he disappeared into the taxi closing the door with force.

**I know it's a little harsh but that's what needed to happen. Please R&R if you would like. If you have any suggestions or have an idea for the story please let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. I'm still updating this story, but I'm on a roll with my new one. Please R&R **

Brennan watched Booth's cab disappear down the busy DC street. Brennan blew out a heavy breath and ran a hand over her face, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. She didn't know where he had gone to; probably some random bar. But which bar? She didn't know where he hung out after she had left. She didn't want to spend the rest of the night searching every guy bar in the city. She thought about gambling and bars with pool tables. She didn't think she pushed him to the edge of gambling again. A memory came back to her. She remembered how he was looking at the Daily Racing Form while working their last case. She vividly remembered him promising he wouldn't gamble. He said that if he did he wouldn't be able to turn around from that. She took a sigh of relief and hailed a cab. She didn't know where she was going but it was better than standing in the snow and cold.

She quickly opened the door to the yellow taxi and slid into the worn and torn up leather back seat.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked with a thick accent looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"The closest bar with a pool table," Brennan instructed taking out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. She waited for someone to answer but it went to voicemail after several rings. After the beep she left a quick message, "It's Dr. Brennan. Can you call me when it is convenient?" she asked looking at her black wrist watch on her left wrist, "It's about ten o'clock." If there was such thing as luck, which she didn't believe in, she wasn't getting any tonight.

Hours later and tons of hazy, run down, dirty, bars later and no sign of Booth the phone call she had been waiting for had come through, "Dr. Sweets." Brennan breathed extremely exhausted she looked down at her watch again, 2 am. If a person could feel two emotions at once she was feeling it, "It's about time you called me back." She stated with an annoyed edge to her voice.

"Dr. Brennan it's late is everything alright?" he asked clearly as if he had just gotten in for the night. Brennan heard a very familiar female voice in the background.

"No it's not." Brennan began, "Sorry if I ruined your night with Ms. Wick."

"Oh don't worry about that. Will you tell me what's going on?" Sweets asked softly but sounding completely concerned.

"It's Booth…" Brennan began.

"Is it about the Agent Briggs case?" Sweets asked softly, "Did you tell Booth about what's going on with the case at hand now?"

"We had a discussion about it." Brennan admitted, "But this is not about me. I need to know where Booth used to go when he needed to go and get intoxicated. I have been to every disgusting bar near the city and have not found him."

"He never really told me where he went during our sessions. I'm assuming that he chose to keep that private."

Brennan was annoyed, "I wouldn't have wasted this much time speaking with you if I didn't think you would have insight to where he was, Dr. Sweets."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you further."

Brennan said thank you before hanging up the phone. She felt completely defeated; she was upset that she couldn't find Booth. She hopped back in the cab and gave directions back to her apartment. She slipped her phone back into her pocket. She leaned her head up against the window. Many emotions came flooding over her as the cab made its slow drive back to her apartment. She reflected on the past couple months as the brick faced buildings passed by.

The first memory was a vivid one from outside the Hoover. She thought back to when Booth had kissed her. She touched her lips in response to her thought. He heart flipped for a moment. She rolled her eyes at her thoughts that night: apprehension, fear, and anxious. All these emotions at this point were complete nonsense. Now they seemed so miniscule. She was so scared, why? She saw most of her personal growth during her stay in the desert. She had so much time to reflect and understand her emotional weaknesses. She had been abandoned by her parents as a child. She couldn't possibly blame Booth for that. It wasn't his fault. If anything he had been there for her all the time, through and through. The trial with her father, he saved her from the Gravedigger, and he gotten her back to her old life. She was forever grateful of that.

The most recent memory was the The Horse of a Different Color Case. He had said I love you. They had had multiple moving conversations during that case. She had told him that eventually that she would be ready to have a relationship. He had told her that he loved her. How much more could Booth give without her giving it back? The questioned that nagged at her was how she could be for sure that she was ready to have a relationship with him. That was uncharted territory. It wasn't written in a book on how you know when you're ready to have a relationship. She loved him but was it the same way he loved her?

While multiple thoughts passed through her head the cab passed by a bar she hadn't been to before, "Barney's," she said under her breath. She suddenly had a weird feeling that she couldn't explain. Before she knew what she was doing she had asked the cab driver to pull over. She jumped out of the cab and ran to the old beat up door. She pulled it open and was met by the musty and stale liquor smell she had become accustom to over the past couple hours. She heard the whack of colorful numbered pool balls hitting each other as she searched the dimly lit bar. She walked past rows of green felt pool tables. As she walked through the bar her eyes diligently but skillfully looked for Booth. She hoped she wouldn't find him hunched over a pool table. After looking over all of the tables she was relieved he wasn't present at any of them. She breathed a sigh of relief and headed straight for the bar. She noticed a very familiar black leather jacket. She noticed the figure was slumped over the bar. She walked up slowly to him trying to quickly come up with something to say. She settled for something short and sweet before she softly placed her manicured hand on his shoulder.

Booth looked up at her his eyes danced wildly as the alcohol had taken over his system, "You know that it took me half the night to find you?" she asked in a soft tone as she turned the swivel bar stool around so she could sit on it. Her eyes searched his masked ones expertly.

"I don't know why you did." He snapped not looking up at her.

Brennan leaned her right elbow on the bar and placed her head on her open hand, "I do care about you Booth. We have a relationship that I adore. If something were to happen to you I would be greatly distraught." Brennan said honestly.

"Please don't get all scientific on me. I'm plastered, and still extremely pissed off at you."

Brennan accepted that, "Then let's get you home. I won't speak or see you until you're ready to forgive me." She paused, "Even though I think that's completely foolish."

Brennan just sighed loudly as he reached for his last shot of scotch. Brennan reached out and grabbed it from him, "I believe that is enough for one night. You know you're going to regret it in the morning. The side effects that you will experience tomorrow from your liver being depleted of-"

Booth cut her off, "I think I might throw up now."

Brennan stepped away in response as they made their way for the door.

Even though Booth was drunk he noticed her reaction, "Not literally Bones, metaphorically. I'm done with the science talk today. For one day can you not know everything?"

"I don't know everything." Brennan replied simply as she opened the door and guided Booth towards the curb, "I have a cab waiting for us." She said as she opened the door to the cab. Booth slowly and clumsily made his way into the idling cab. Brennan slipped in quickly after Booth and closed the door. She instructed the driver to Booth's apartment. Around fifteen minutes later the cab came to a quick stop outside Booth's apartment. After a huge effort they made it up to his apartment. Brennan guided Booth towards the bathroom. She left him to take a shower and closed the door softly behind her. She went to his bed and pulled down the sheets before she headed out to the couch. She laid down on the coffee colored couch. She fluffed up the pillow before softly laying her head upon it. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day, was her last thought before she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I didn't think that many people were actually interested in this story. I totally enjoyed writing this chapter! Thanks for keeping me writing.**

When Booth exited the shower he clumsily threw on a pair of clean sweats and a t shirt. He managed to stumble out of his adjoining bathroom to his bedroom. He noticed that his sheets and comforter had been pulled back reveling the clean crisp sheets. He knew instantly it had been Bones. He found the door knob to his bedroom. He opened the door slowly knowing that it sometimes creaked if it was open past a certain point. He slid out the small opening into the living room. He saw Brennan cuddled up on the couch. She looked peaceful as she slept. Booth took the navy blue blanket off the back of the couch. In one quick motion he opened the blanket and softly laid it over her, careful not to wake her. He then gently touched her forehead and brushed her chocolate bangs off her face. She stirred slightly before falling quiet again.

He smiled softly before slowly heading back to his bedroom. He wasn't very angry at Brennan anymore. He had a moment of rage. After the initial anger had passed, it was replaced with remorse. He shouldn't have blown up on Brennan like that. He just didn't know how to handle his emotions. He was agitated at himself and the situation. He just wished the whole Briggs case would be set to rest. He knew Brennan in her rational way was only trying to protect him. He reasoned through his jumbled drunk mind that maybe he was upset with Brennan working with a Chase. He knew very well that Brennan could handle the cocky, young, agent. He just didn't like the thought of being replaced; that was an irrational thought. He knew Brennan would have had said the same thing. He didn't like that his team at the Jeffersonian was working under someone else. His head began to hurt as he finally laid down in bed. As soon as his heavy head hit the pillow he passed out.

Brennan woke the next morning to the sun shining through the cracks in the blinds hanging near the window. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlit room. She rolled over on her back and stretched out all of her tense muscles before she sat up. She noticed the blanket that covered her body. She knew Booth must have placed it over her last night. She put her bare feet on the hard, dark, wood flooring before standing up. She grabbed the blanket and neatly folded it and placed it back where it belonged. She fluffed up the pillow that still had an indentation of her head in it. She quietly made her way to Booth's room and poked her head inside the slightly ajar door. Booth was still fast asleep. As she made her way down the hall towards the door she noticed Booth's cell phone on the floor underneath his jacket he had worn night before. She crouched down and picked it up. She had promised Booth that she wouldn't see or speak to Booth until he had forgiven her. She figured this would be the best way to pass the time. She slipped his phone into her feather down winter jacket as she pulled out hers and dialed a very familiar number as she slipped out Booth's apartment.

"Hello?" asked a very groggy woman's voice.

"Ange, it's Brennan."

Brennan heard some shuffling before Angela spoke, "Everything alright?" she asked panic seeping into her sleepy voice.

Brennan smiled, "I'm assuming you don't know what time it is."

"Jack and I are just trying to catch up on some sleep. Michael has been up half the night." Angela explained, "He just fell back asleep a couple hours ago."

"I apologize for calling then." Brennan stated as she waved hello to one of Booth's neighbors.

Angela cleared her throat, "You wouldn't be calling this early on a Saturday if there wasn't something up." her voice sounding clearer now.

"I need to ask you a personal favor." Brennan hinted, "Could you meet me at the lab in approximately a half hour?" she asked, "I need your opinion and expertise."

"Sure sweetie." Angela replied not happy with having to go into the lab but knew that if Brennan was asking for her expertise on a Saturday it must be extremely important, "I'm on my way."

A half hour after their conversation Angela entered Brennan's office. Brennan was sitting at her desk fiddling with a cell phone, "Hi Bren." Angela said softly not to startle her best friend. Brennan looked up quickly to see Angela walk through the doorway. Angela looked different; she had not a trace of make up on. She was dressed in attire Brennan rarely saw her in: a hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans, and gym shoes.

"Hi." Brennan replied looking relieved that Angela had arrived.

Angela noticed Brennan looking over her choice in clothing, "Sorry, I didn't think you would want me to waste time actually getting dressed," She said with a smile as she sat down across from Brennan stifling a yawn, "Sorry for yawning, it's been a very long night."

"You don't have to apologize for an automatic body function."

Angela nodded, "So what's up?" she asked mentioning to the cell phone, "Is that's whose phone I think it is?"

Brennan nodded, "If you're indicating that it's Booth's phone then you are correct."

Angela looked at her confused, "Why do you have his phone?"

Brennan contemplated how she was going to answer this question for a moment, "Agent Briggs cell phone number appeared on his caller ID last night at dinner." Brennan began, "I brought you here to see if you could track it."

Angela held up her hand, "Whoa. Wait." She paused, "You're telling me that Agent Briggs phone called Booth's cell last night?" she asked in disbelief. She didn't know if the sleep deprivation was messing with her thoughts.

"That's precisely what happened," Brennan assured her.

Angela's eyes widen, "That's like a call from the dead."

Brennan stifled a laugh, "That's highly unlikely."

"Well, I can try the best I can to locate where the call came from." Angela said taking Booth's phone in her hand, "I'll get right on this. Have you called agent McCormick?"

Brennan shook her head, "I wanted to see what you found first."

Angela headed for the door before she stopped, "You wanted me to ask my opinion on something…" Angela remembered, "Would you want to talk about it?" Angela asked, "Did Booth find out about us taking on the case?"

"Yes, he did." Brennan admitted, "I thought I would like your advice but I think I'm going to handle it on my own."

Angela smiled, "Sure thing. I'm always here if you want to talk."

Brennan slipped back into her coat, "If you find anything will you let me know?"

Angela nodded, "Of course." Brennan grabbed a thick file off her desk and headed back out the door of the Jeffersonian. She pulled back up to Booth's apartment a while later. She had grabbed coffee and brought Booth's SUV back to his apartment. Once inside his apartment she noticed it was still quiet. She went into the kitchen and placed both coffees and the file on the high table before boosting herself up onto the wooden bar stool. She sipped her coffee gingerly testing the temperature before beginning to open the file she brought with her. She then paused and closed it. She had brought it for Booth. She was going to keep the promise she had made to herself. She was going to wait for Booth to either tell her the story about agent Briggs or until he gave her the 'okay' to open it. She pushed it aside and instead opened up the newest issue of her favorite anthropology magazine_. _She heard movement in Booth's bedroom before footsteps started to come closer to the kitchen. Brennan looked up to see Booth enter.

"I brought you coffee." She said sliding the other cup towards him. He didn't say anything as he reached for the paper cup and paused. Brennan looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Booth staring at the file. She didn't say anything but kept reading.

Booth knew all too well whose file that was, "Why did you bring his file?" Booth asked his voice faltering as he spoke, "If this is your way of saying sorry, it's pretty shitty, Bones."

"I wanted you to see what we found recently." Brennan explained, "I took your cell phone for Angela to try and track the number. I hope you don't mind."

Booth picked up his coffee and took a sip. He turned around and started messing around the kitchen. He was trying to do anything but look at that file. He knew what kind of emotional baggage he carried around not knowing what was inside it. He couldn't imagine how much would be added to that if he actual read about it. After he had been put under psych evaluation the FBI wouldn't allow him to look at the file. Of course his words and point of view would be documented in detail but that was all he knew. He just didn't know if he could handle it. The tug of war of should he, shouldn't he was driving him crazy. He poured himself a bowl of cornflakes and poured milk into it. He leaned over the counter and looked out the window still debating on what to do.

"I brought it here not to torture you, Booth." Brennan began, "Rationally…." She then stopped herself. She needed to say this the right way. She knew with this whole deal Booth was over her rational thoughts, "I felt that you should see what we found. Last night you were upset that I took this case on without you." She slid the file towards the end of the table closer to him. He took his cereal bowl over to the table and pulled the stool out from underneath it. He sat down and eyed the file again. He ate his cereal for a few minutes before he pushed it aside and brought the file in front of him. He looked up at Brennan before he placed his hand on the manila file folder.

**So is he going to open the file or not? If he does open it what do you think he's going to find? I think that should be enough to keep you thinking until the next chapter. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Sorry about the delay. I had three exams yesterday. So you can say I was a little busy.**

**Happy reading!**

Booth and Brennan sat at his kitchen table for what seemed like eternity. Booth still hadn't opened the file. Brennan never minded sitting in silence before but today it seemed awfully awkward. She had no idea really what was in the file. All she knew was that report was falsified when it came to the body that came into the morgue and was buried that day. The body that had been exhumed and brought to the Jeffersonian wasn't Grant Briggs. Booth had only let her into some of the details that occurred that night. She knew it was awful. An awful enough experience to put Booth in therapy with Sweets and desk duty. Booth blew out a loud breath before running his hand through his tousled bed hair. He then pushed the file away and looked at Brennan, "It doesn't really matter what's in that file." Booth said looking at Brennan, "The FBI could have falsified any of the information that's in it." Booth breathed looking up at Brennan, "No wonder they didn't want me to look at it."

"That's true." Brennan said simply, she didn't know how much too really say without stepping over a boundary.

Booth looked at her straight in the eyes, "Did you look at it?"

Brennan returned the gazed and locked eyes with him, "No, I wanted to hear it from you first. I don't know anything about agent Briggs but the little insight you have given me and what I have found out from the evidence brought to my attention."

"That's surprising." Booth retorted, he then corrected himself, "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Brennan questioned slightly defensive, "I've never lied to you." She then paused, "I didn't lie about knowing about the case."

"Well you didn't tell me about it."

"The definition of a lie is a deliberate untruth." Brennan began, "I never told you about it because from my stand point, like I said before, I would have told you when we had enough evidence. I knew you would be distraught. I wanted to tell you when we were correct and it wasn't complete speculation."

"That makes sense." Booth had to admit, "I think that all of it boils down to the fact that you're working with a new agent." Booth finally admitted to Brennan. The whole topic was eating at him like crazy, "It makes me jealous."

"I didn't want to work with a new agent." Brennan confirmed, "Caroline suggested it. She thought that it would be beneficial to put a new pair of eyes on the case. I was against it but she was correct. I understand how hard this case is for you, it's personal. We were only trying to protect you."

"I know it's stupid that I feel this way but we've been partners for a long time." Booth began

Brennan looked at him her eyes and face softening, "You get to choose if we stay partners or not."

Booth smiled, "Well you know I would never replace you."

"You should be proud that I actually went with my heart," Brennan began, "When I went against Caroline and told you the information." Brennan explained taking another sip of her coffee, "I wanted to tell you before you went looking for the file."

"I understand now." Booth assured her. He finally knew that he acted on impulse. That's why Brennan was good for him. She always analyzed and stepped back before she did anything. She thought through all of the pros and cons before choosing a side or making a decision.

"I must admit," Brennan stated, "It's totally irrational but I feel excluded that you haven't told me about agent Briggs. We're partners and good friends. If I mean so much to you like you have mentioned several times in the past and we share everything, why haven't you told me about agent Briggs?"

"I really haven't told anyone about it." Booth replied, "Except for Sweets and Hannah."

Brennan noticed that Hannah's name hit a nerve when he spoke it. Not because Hannah had been with Booth. Brennan had lost those two years of his life. She couldn't hold a grudge that Booth had told Hannah instead of her. That is what you do when you're with a significant other, rationally speaking.

"Actually Hannah only knew parts." Booth began, "I don't think I told her everything. You know how you can forget bits and pieces like that?"

Brennan nodded, "Of course, it's possible that you have PTSD."

"Trust me, Sweets and I know a lot about PTSD." Booth admitted, "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It…it... just brings a lot of bad feelings to the surface." Booth got up for a moment and disappeared into the living room. Brennan was slightly confused by his actions. She thought she might have said too much. A few moments later Booth returned with a small pile of photos in his hands, "These are pictures and newspaper clippings I kept from cases Grant and I solved." Booth informed her as he looked at each picture before handing them over to Brennan, "We definitely weren't as successful as the two of us are as partners." He admitted, "But he was a very promising agent."

One picture was from the academy where Grant was assigned to work with Booth.

"What I bring to our partnership is extremely unique." Brennan replied as she looked at the pictures.

Booth nodded, "Very true. It was nice though to be able to go over plays from the Flyers or Capitals game." Booth joked softly reading a small excerpt from one of the newspaper articles.

"So are you saying that our conversations aren't interesting or pleasurable?" Brennan asked raising an eyebrow.

Booth laughed, "I never said that."

Booth then found the article about Grant's death. He pushed it across the table to Brennan. Brennan noticed it was one of the articles she had seen on Booth's coffee table a couple weeks prior.

"The Bureau came to me about three months before Grant graduated from the academy." Booth began out of nowhere, "I did some research on him. He and I had a lot in common. We both were in the army. He was well known in the Rangers. He was only twenty four. He had been in the army since he was eighteen. So I thought he was good enough to work with me. He had big shoes to fill." He said with a smile.

Brennan listened intently, "I don't know what that means."

Booth smiled, "He had big shoes to fill because of you," Booth explained, "You were an awesome partner. You and I had a unique partnership…if you know what I mean." Booth hinted to Brennan.

"I don't know what you…" she then paused seeing what Booth was implying, "I now understand what you mean." She decided after realizing he was talking about their closeness, connection, mutual respect, and even their crazy, odd love for each other.

"Also, the record that the two of us had was hard for them to pass up."

Brennan nodded allowing Booth to continue.

"So Grant started with me a couple weeks after graduating, he had to finish some tests and stuff to finish up." Booth began, "We had a bunch of cases nothing really tricky. We were kind of lucky in that sense. I don't think we would have been able to figure out a tricky case without you and the squints."

"Of course, we are the best in our fields."

Booth smiled, "Right, anyways we got a lead on a cold case that we had months back. It was a couple bodies that we found with no real evidence. We hadn't brought in anyone for questioning in a while."

"How long did you two work together?"

Booth thought for a moment, "A year or so," Booth thought, "The details are kind of blurry."

"So we finally had a lead called in from someone that thought they saw people entering this abandoned warehouse." Booth said his voice faltering for a moment. He fought his emotions before trying to speak again, "Grant…" he then stopped suddenly. He couldn't talk about it. He cleared his throat before he gathered up all the pictures and newspaper clippings. He got up from his stool and headed back into the living room. Brennan was so involved in Booth's story that she was completely caught off guard, which was not a normal occurrence. Brennan was going to say something but she assumed this was Booth's way of coping with the tragedy. If she wanted to hear the whole story she was going to have to be patient. Before she left for Ethiopia she didn't understand why it took people so long to get over issues in their life. She had been able to successfully compartmentalize all of her emotions. What she had learned while in the vast desert was that emotions are what make them human. Although she never totally agreed with how people dealt with feelings she was starting to understand. She had emotions towards Booth that she couldn't understand. She had tried to rationalize it with hormones but it just came down to emotion. She learned patience too. Spending two years in the desert will do that to you. Booth's past experiences were going to have to give Brennan patience too. She was going to have to wait until Booth was ready to tell the whole story. Yes, it nagged at her that he wouldn't just tell her but she knew it must have been awful if he couldn't talk about it. He appeared again a few moments later. He grabbed his cereal bowl off the table and dumped it before throwing it into the dishwasher. He then disappeared again.

Brennan's phone vibrated on the table. Brenna peered over at the caller ID and quickly snatched it up hitting the send button, "Ange, you find anything?" she asked before noticing she didn't mention her name like she usually greeted her callers. She didn't know if she was anxious to see if Angela had made progress on the case or save her from the awkwardness that now surround her and her partner.

"I need you to get to the lab as soon as you can." Angela stated, "Bring Booth too."

**If you feel like it drop me a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry for the delay. This chapter is long so I think I made up for the delay.**

Booth led the way into the lab. It was unusually quiet on Saturday afternoon compared to the usual hustle and bustle of the weekly grind. Brennan had to walk fast to keep up with Booth's long and lengthy stride. Booth was on autopilot as he walked through the glass sliding doors that opened up to the forensic lab. Booth took a quick right almost cutting off Brennan as he made a straight line for Angela's office. Booth stopped short in his tracks as he noticed Angela's outfit. He had never really seen her dressed in a hoodie and jeans. He knew that Brennan must have called her in on a favor. She looked like she hadn't slept well. He remembered back when Parker was a baby. There were a lot of sleepless nights.

"Hey Angela." Booth breathed, "Thanks for coming in on a Saturday."

Angela looked up from her tablet that she was typing away on. A soft smile spread across her makeup free face, "No problem," she said stifling a yawn as she reached for a cup of decaf coffee.

"Michael still not sleeping?" Booth asked as he ran a hand through his still wet hair.

Angela sighed but still smiled, "Not yet."

Brennan walked in a moment later, "Hi again, Ange." Brennan stated with a smile, "Sorry, did I miss something? I had to stop in my office for a moment."

Angela shook her head, "No, Booth was just asking about Michael."

Brennan looked at Booth, "You had to get here so swiftly and you didn't even ask her what she had found." She stated slightly annoyed crossing her arms across her chest.

Booth looked over at Brennan, "I also thanked her for coming in on the weekend. I know you asked her in on a personal favor."

"Of course," Brennan stated in an annoyed tone, "I knew that you would not appreciate it if we waited until Monday to get answers." She justified her actions.

"Hello!" Angela butted back into Booth and Brennan's bickering, "Do you two want to know what I found or not?" she asked slightly annoyed. Booth and Brennan looked at her surprised by her tone. She then blushed slightly, "Sorry, no sleep makes Angela a little cranky."

"Alright, so what did you find?" Booth asked turning his attention back to the Angelatron. Angela tapped away on her portable tablet as a few windows popped up on the big flat screen. Brennan walked up beside Booth and watched intently at the windows. She took in a few things while she waited for Angela to describe her findings that seemed so urgent. Booth for the moment felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. He didn't know how he was going to handle what Angela had to say. What if it was good or bad news? What if she came up with nothing? What if there was another dead end? What if it was another cover up of some kind?

"So…" Angela began as she placed a piece of her side bangs behind her ear. Her loosely curled hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, "I was able to pull some information from the call." She brought one screen up to the front of the rest. It was a picture of a grid map with many different calculations and numbers all over it, "This is a map that I was able to pull up from the chip and GPS that was placed in agent Briggs cell by the FBI." Angela began, "Just for the record, please don't tell Hodgins that they put chips in your cell phone. He'll definitely have a field day with that."

Booth had to stifle a laugh, "We can track anyone's cell phone we want." Booth commented, "I'm sure Hodgins already knows about it."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Of course he knows. I just don't want any more proof to fuel the fire."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan piped in on the conversation.

Booth looked over at Brennan, "She means that she doesn't want to give Hodgins anymore information that will give more proof to his crazy theories."

Brennan nodded in understanding, "Didn't you say you found something?"

Angela looked at her caught off guard, "Of course," she began walking up to the big flat screen, "See this blinking light here?" Angela asked pointing to the blue blinking light on the screen, "This is where the call was made from."

"Can you pull up the coordinates?" Booth asked squinting at the little, barely visible letters and numbers that were near the bottom of the screen. Angela tapped away again on her tablet as the Angelatron chirped and beeped as she typed away. A few minutes later coordinates popped up in larger text near the little blinking target, "Looks like…" Angela stated looking at the coordinates, "It's just a state road." She said almost like she was disappointed that it didn't lead to something more interesting.

"Angela, could you send the coordinates to my phone?" he asked quickly as he pulled out his cell phone, "Let's go Bones."

Brennan looked at Angela and then at Booth, who was already heading out the glass doors of Angela's office, "Booth!" Brennan called going after him as fast had her black heeled boots would allow. He looked over his shoulder, "What's up Bones? We gotta head over there. We're already hours behind this lead."

"If you don't recall technically you aren't on this case let alone suppose to know about it." Brennan began, "The proper protocol would be to call Caroline and agent McCormick and see where to go from there. The two of them aren't even aware that I have told you about the case." Brennan began still trying to catch up with him, "Would you please stop and think about this rationally?" she questioned, "We don't have the slightest idea what we're going to find when we get to this location." She admitted, "I find it extremely foolish to go into an uncertain situation without properly preparing for potential outcomes that might arise."

Booth stopped and turned towards Brennan who almost ran into him. They were within inches of each other, definitely violating the personal space bubble. Of course this wasn't the first time they had found themselves this close. This time there was a slight awkwardness that hadn't been evident before. They both knew why, they both had shared so many of their emotions with each other. It was not the sexual tension that they hadn't talked about and brushed off that continued for the first five years of their relationship. They both were fully aware of it now. The two of them were just not ready to grab the bull by the horns and seal the deal, "The least you could do is warn me that you were going to stop so abruptly." She said slightly annoyed looking up at him as she steadied herself. She stepped back fully aware of the closeness they had both encountered for a brief second. Booth noticed her become uneasy and held her elbow as she steadied herself. Brennan didn't know if it was her heeled boots or Booth's touch that made her wobbly on her feet.

Booth looked at her and sighed, "They don't know that I received a call either, unless you called them."

Brennan looked at him annoyed now, "I'm extremely irritated in how much you don't trust me with this case."

"It's not that I don't trust you." Booth began, "I'm just a little on edge. Does that make you feel better?"

Brennan shook her head, "Absolutely not."

"You know if we go through all of these hoops then we're going to have to have Mister McCormick tag along." Booth said in a demeaning tone.

"His proper title is agent McCormick." Brennan corrected quickly.

Booth sighed, "I was making a point. I'm annoyed." He explained, "He could be called mister."

Brennan tried to observe his facial expression, "You want this to be your case."

Booth shook his head, "_Our _case." He corrected her this time, "We would be able to solve this case. That's what we do, we solve unsolvable cases."

"This case is too personal for you."

"So you're saying that I wouldn't be able to control my feelings?"

Brennan nodded, "That would be correct." She then saw Booth's face fall so she opted to try and fix what she had said, "You're an excellent FBI agent, Booth. Rationally, I don't think you would be able to handle any setbacks with this case." Brennan began, "You're the one that told me that when a case becomes personal someone involved gets injured because we are more emotional."

Booth hated to admit it but Brennan was right, he was too personally attached to this case, "I agree." He said dropping his head for a moment.

"You should be involved in the case." Brennan began again, "You would be very valuable. I just think that agent McCormick's involvement is necessary to go about this case properly."

Booth nodded, "I agree with that."

Brennan smiled slightly, "I'll call agent McCormick." She stated, "I'm sure he's not going to be pleased with the fact that I told you about the case."

Booth laughed, "I've got a gun."

Brennan rolled her eyes but smiled as she went to grab her coat. She slipped into her plaid trench coat as she reached inside one of the deep pockets for her cell phone. She noticed she had a few missed calls, one from Caroline and two from agent McCormick. Brennan opted to call Chase first. He answered on the second ring, "Hey Dr. Brennan, everything alright?" he asked softly, "You usually answer your phone."

"Yes, I was preoccupied when you called." She admitted, "Would you be able to come to the Jeffersonian?" Brennan asked, "I have some important information that I do not want to discuss over the phone."

"Um…sure." Chase stated sounding slightly hesitant, "I'll be right over." With that Chase hung up the phone. Booth stood in the doorway of her office. She jumped slightly not noticing that he had joined her while she was on the phone.

"Scare ya?" he asked with a smile.

Brennan blushed slightly, "Agent McCormick will be right over."

Booth went down and sat down at Brennan's couch.

"Are you going to behave?" Brennan asked as she went over and sat next to Booth. Booth leaned back against the couch and laid his right arm over the back of couch, "What do you mean Bones?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Brennan began, "You are obviously of alpha male status. My first observation of agent McCormick is that he is rising to an alpha male status." Brennan observed, "You are very protective of our team."

"What do you mean by that?" Booth asked looking at her in disbelief.

Chase walked in to Brennan's office and noticed two figures waiting for him, "Dr. Brennan…" he greeted her before looking over at a very familiar man sitting next to her, "Agent Booth?" he asked in a greeting, "What are you doing here?"

Brennan stood looking at Chase, "Agent Booth knows about the Briggs case." Brennan began, "We also had movement on the case last night."

"What?" Chase asked his voice rising, "Dr. Brennan you were under strict orders not to speak a word of this case to Agent Booth."

Booth got up and got readjusted his gun, "No one talks to Bones like that." Booth interrupted as he got close to Chase to prove a point, "And you two do not need to talk to me like I'm not here."

Brennan pushed her way between both of the slightly agitated agents. She pressed her hands to each of their chests to push them apart, "You two need to take a few steps back. We don't need to solve this like the Wild West." Brennan said looking at the surprise expression on Booth's face, "I watched numerous John Wayne movies when I was a young child." She paused and then looked at Chase before looking back at Booth, "Booth, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Agent McCormick, you are not to speak to me like that again. I'm not a suspect in an interrogation room."

"Sorry," Chase stated, "I'm assuming the reason you called me wasn't just because you wanted to tell me about agent Booth knowing about the case."

"That would be correct." Brennan began, "Agent Booth received a cell phone call from Grant Briggs phone."

"Did you have it tracked?" Chase asked quickly.

Brennan nodded, "Yes," Booth pulled out his cell phone and texted Chase.

"I sent you the coordinates."

Chase heard his phone chirp and pulled it out reading over Booth's text. He looked up surprised, "Then Dr. Brennan let's get going." He said heading for the door he paused when he sensed that no one was following him, "Dr. Brennan are you coming or not?"

"Only if Booth can come with us, he is my partner." Brennan stated crossing her arms across her chest.

Chase let out a laugh, "You've got to be kidding me right?"

Brennan didn't understand why he was laughing at her, "This isn't a joking matter."

Booth stepped up readjusting his gun on his hip, "According to the FBI Bones is my partner. There's no paperwork filed saying that Bones and the people of the Jeffersonian are part of your team."

Brennan looked at Booth surprised, "Nice one." She said under her breath at him.

Chase rolled his eyes and exhaled, "You can come but if you get us in a bad situation because you're too close to this case I do get a shot at you."

Booth laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

"Male dominance." Brennan chimed in between their manly quarrel.

Chase looked at Brennan confused; Booth picked up on it, "If you haven't noticed she talks like that a lot."

"Can we just go?" Chase asked obviously annoyed by this point, "I'm driving."

Once they were inside Chase's black SUV Booth sat unhappily in the backseat. He wanted to be driving he always drove.

"Everything alright back there?" Chase asked with a smile. He was ever so slightly enjoying the displeasure his fellow agent was encountering at the moment.

"I should have driven."

Chase sighed, "This is my case, assigned by the FBI."

"If you were assigned to it by the FBI I would have known about it."

"Right, but" Chase began knowing Booth was right. He wasn't going to admit that to them, "I was put on the case. My case, my car, I drive." Chase confirmed looking at Brennan for a moment and then Booth in the rearview mirror, "Another reason you weren't put on the case because all of this went down on your watch."

Booth sat in the back seat fuming, how could someone who just read dozens of pieces of paper know what had went down back then, "You did not want to go there." Booth seethed in the back seat.

Brennan knew that was going to cause a huge issue, "You two please stop all of this quarrelling." Brennan said raising her voice, "Agent McCormick you should not base your assumptions and opinions on something that we know was falsified in some way." She looked at him directly before she turned in her seat to face Booth, "Booth, you promised that you were going to try and keep this case from getting to you. We are heading into a area that we have no idea what to expect, all of us need to work together."

"A house divided will not stand." Chase muttered softly.

Brennan looked at him confused, "I don't know what that means."

"It is pretty much what you said in fewer words." Booth explained like he always did when she didn't understand something.

For the rest of the drive the cab of the SUV was completely silent. Brennan didn't mind it so much, at least the two of them weren't arguing about little things. They finally pulled up to an old run down barn in the middle of rural Virginia.

"Are you two sure this is wise?" Brennan asked as she looked at the rundown and vacant warehouse.

"Pretty sure." Both the men said in unison as they made their way to the back door of the abandon warehouse. Booth and Chase both had their guns out of their holsters and ready for anything that might come their way.

**I would love to hear what all of my readers think. Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I know…it's been too long since the last time I updated this story. Classes at the moment are running my life. I'm so so sorry for the month delay. Please enjoy and review. **

Booth took the lead as they headed up to the closed door of the abandoned warehouse. Booth looked behind to see agent McCormick and Brennan behind him. He paused for a moment as he quickly kicked down the door.

"Couldn't you have checked to see if it was locked?" Brennan asked as she looked at the door that obviously wasn't locked, she just knew that Booth was just trying to show off.

"Shh!" Chase and Booth said together quietly but with meaning. They entered the building quickly but quietly. Booth mentioned Brennan to get behind him as Chase headed off in the opposite direction. Booth checked back on Brennan every couple seconds as he scoped the place expertly as the moved through the dark building.

"This is where I having a weapon would be beneficial." She whispered to Booth as she too looked around for anyone that might jump out of the shadows of the dingy and dark rooms as they passed through each one checking for anything suspicious.

"You have two armed FBI agents." Booth explained as they headed into another room of the warehouse, "You are also with a trained sniper. How easily you forget." He said sounding irritated that she never let the gun thing go. Maybe he would just have to take her to the shooting range and see if that would help her quit the subject.

"Still, packing heat would be beneficial."

"Can we discuss this at a later time when we know we aren't going to be blown to pieces?"

Brennan looked at him, "So you're reconsidering it?" she asked.

Booth sighed rolling his eyes, "Sarcasm Bones, sarcasm."

Brennan sighed; she really should have known Booth would never have agreed to let her carry a weapon.

Brennan suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Now what's wrong?" Booth asked noticing Brennan had finally dropped the whole gun thing.

"Something doesn't smell right." she stated rushing from the room.

Booth rushed after her, "Bones!" he called, "You can't just run out without any cover!"

"We would have been shot at already." Brennan added simply as headed towards the very back of the warehouse. She finally made it to where the body was lying. Brennan bent down next to the corpse. She now skillfully scanned the body like Booth had scanned the building. Booth still had his gun in his hands while Brennan started rattling off her initial observations.

"Early stages of decomposition," Brennan began, "I'll put a preliminary time of death 48 hours ago."

Booth nodded, "Around the same time we got the phone call from Grant's phone."

Brennan looked up at Booth, "I would rather get the body back to the lab and have Hodgins take particulates to get a more accurate timeline." Brennan looked at Booth, "Why haven't you written anything down?" she questioned wishing she had a pair of gloves so she could examine the body more closely.

Booth rolled his eyes as Brennan looked back down at the body. She started to state other observations but Booth was concentrating on the faint sound that was coming from the darken hallway. He adjusted his gun as he turned slowly and raised his gun. His gun was met with the barrel of another. He looked and noticed it was Chase. In quick moment both the trained agents recognized each other and lowered their weapons. Booth and Chase returned their guns back to their holsters.

"Whew, I'm glad it was you instead of some creepy killer with a gun." Chase stated running a hand through his short, blonde, hair as he walked into the room that reeked of a decomposing body, "The warehouse is clear."

"Figured," Booth stated quickly, "I'm sure we would have been shot at already."

Brennan sighed, "I stated that already." She said under her breath.

Chase and Booth looked at Brennan, "What?"

Brennan shook her head, "Nothing."

"So who is this?" Chase asked walking up over the body. He knelt down across from Brennan over the dead body. This was a change for Brennan. Booth never knelt down over a body before. She didn't know how to feel about it, "Does he have an ID on him?"

"I don't have gloves in order to search the body."

Chase pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, "Would this help?"

Brennan shook her head, "Not necessarily. I would rather have sterile gloves. Your handkerchief could have your DNA present that would tamper with our evidence."

Chase seemed taken back slightly as he stood up, "Alright then."

Brennan stood also, "We need to get the body back to the lab."

"We can't call the lab out here." Chase stated he then snapped his fingers, "I might have a body bag and gloves in my truck." He said as he headed out of the room.

"Should he have those materials in his SUV?" Brennan questioned Booth. She was always the one that was prepared and with Booth. He never needed to have extra materials with him. She thought again, they could always call either the lab or the FBI crime scene unit out.

Booth pulled out his pad of paper and pen and started writing things down, "He's technically not suppose to but then again were technically not suppose to be working this case." He stated without looking up from the small pad of paper.

"It's nice of you to write down things now." Brennan observed obviously annoyed with him, "So you need me to repeat my observations?" she asked, "I wish he would have mentioned he had gloves in his SUV. It would have saved us time back at the lab."

"I guess were all a little unprepared for this case."

Brennan looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She obviously didn't agree with Booth's last comment, "If you wouldn't have rushed me out of the lab like there was a fire I would have been able to grab my bag. I would have then prepared for this situation." She said mentioning to the body, "So in future situations please do not rush me out of the lab." She said strictly.

Booth nodded, knowing that he shouldn't argue with her. She was also right; he had rushed her out of the lab. Another thing that occurred that showed that he was too close to this case. He was secretly grateful that she hadn't mentioned that to him.

"Does he look familiar to you?" Brennan asked Booth randomly to break the silence as they waited for Chase to return.

Booth looked at her confused, "Why would I know him?" he asked, "and no I don't, that was random."

"This case has to do with agent Briggs. I thought you might know the victim. Sorry it was an irrelevant thought."

Chase returned slightly out of breath as he handed Brennan a pair of gloves and a black body bag,

"Although, I wish you would have mentioned you had these necessities earlier I am very relieved that you did come prepared."

"You want help?" Chase mentioned as Brennan prepared to put the body into the bag.

"Bones doesn't like when others mess with her remains." Booth butted in as he always did when someone tried to help her with human remains. Chase and Booth waited patiently as Brennan properly and carefully placed the body into the black bag. She zippered it up and quickly ripped off the blue medical gloves that she was given, "Could you two carry this puppy out?" she asked with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure Bones." Booth said as he and Chase went to either end of the body and effortless lifted up the body.

**Please R&R**

**Updating will be sporadic until classes get out in the beginning of May. I will try my best to update again before then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I had exams all week, but they went well so I was able to update a little sooner than I have been in the past. This is a longer chapter too. Happy reading!**

"Booth, hovering over my shoulder is not going to make me perform my job any more quickly." Brennan mentioned not looking up from the cleaned bones of the victim found at the warehouse. Booth had been hovering all night. She loved spending time with Booth but, when she examined bones she preferred to be alone. He was starting to distract her from doing her job correctly. Brennan had also observed earlier in the evening that he had hovered over Cam as she too completed her examination of the remains. The familiar sound of access to the platform was heard throughout the quiet lab. It was after hours, of course and Brennan was still at work. She liked working late, there were fewer distractions. The familiar sound of Cam's stiletto heels made their way up the metal stairs.

"Seeley, want to go grab drinks?" she asked knowing Brennan would rather work alone.

"No thanks."

Brennan looked up, "Booth, you've have frequently told me that you needed to meet up with Dr. Saroyan."

Booth rolled his eyes, "Sure." He said exhaling, "Call me if you find anything?"

"Don't I always?"

Booth didn't answer; he just headed down the stairs following Cam to the sliding glass doors as he finally fell in step with her as the rounded the corner towards the lab exit.

"If that was some way to try and keep me from leaving Bones alone it didn't work."

Cam smiled slyly, "I did get you to come get drinks with me."

"I went willingly, knowing what you were doing. It's a completely different thing." Booth sighed, "Did Bones put you up to this?" he asked knowing that the answer was probably no but he thought he would give it a try.

"Does Dr. Brennan ever try to manipulate?"

Booth shook his head, "Rarely."

Cam slipped into her long black coat before they made their way to the outside, "I'll let you in on a little secret. You're an observant guy so I think you'll catch on. When Angela and I rock, paper, scissors to see who will stay to baby sit her we're never around her unless invited." Cam described, "She likes to be alone with the bones."

Booth ran a hand through his hair, "I know that already….it's just this case." He said with a forced smile as he hailed them a cab.

"Why did you ask me out for drinks anyways?" he asked as he opened the mustard yellow cab door for Cam before getting in himself.

'Besides getting you out of Dr. Brennan's hair?" she asked with a friendly smile before continuing, "We haven't talked in a while. You're one of my oldest friends, Seeley. I just thought we should catch up."

Once they found their way to two empty stools at the end of the bar. Booth ordered around and looked at Cam, "There's another reason you brought me out for drinks isn't there?" he asked again searching her deep brown eyes for some kind of clue to what he was getting himself into. He was trying to get to the real reason Cam had asked him out for friendly drinks. Cam always usually had a reason.

"Do you think you should sit this case out?" Cam asked, "The Briggs case." She clarified as she smooth her black pencil skirt.

Booth frowned, "I don't think I can."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked taking the chilled drink that had just been set on the dark, finished bar in front of them. She sipped her drink while she waited for Booth to answer.

"I feel too responsible." He asked taking a big gulp of his warm scotch. Cam took a mental note of his eagerness to down his alcohol. He let out a breath and didn't look at Cam, "I feel too responsible for Agent Briggs and…"

"Dr. Brennan." Cam chimed in with a soft smile.

Booth looked at her surprised, "Yeah, I guess that sums up the rest of it."

"Dr. Brennan is a fully capable and responsible adult."

Booth sighed, "We both know that. It's just I'm the one that took her out into the field. If something were to happen to her when I wasn't around I would feel responsible."

"Are you saying that agent McCormick isn't a good agent?"

Booth shrugged, "I'm not sure. He's new to the field office in DC. I'm sure if Caroline assigned him to this case he's qualified."

"Bones is my responsibility." He repeated again more to himself than to Cam.

Cam turned her glass on the table, "There's more to this story…You're in love with Dr. Brennan."

Booth had never heard anyone else say the words out loud. For a moment he was stunned, he was in love with Brennan. He had told her and himself but he never had told anyone else.

"How did you know?"

Cam laughed, "You two have been dancing around each other for years. Have you two talked about it?"

Booth sighed, "Yeah, but you know Bones."

Cam laughed, "She can't do anything without mapping it out first."

"Before we all went our separate ways two years back Bones and I had a talk." He paused, thinking back to the night outside the Hoover. He then corrected what he had said, "Well I told her we should have given us a chance."

"She freaked, obviously." Cam admitted.

Booth winced thinking back to the words exchanged and the feeling of their lips touching, "Things had gotten so complicated between us that it was hard to work together. When something like that is brought out into the open it's hard to go back to the way it was before. I told her that I would have had to move on."

Cam watched Booth's face as he thought of how to phrase what he wanted to say next, "Hannah wasn't good enough, I was just settling."

"You loved Hannah, though right?" Cam asked slightly confused she ordered another drink as Booth continued with his story.

"Of course. I would have done anything for her." Booth admitted, "It just wasn't the same kind of feelings I have for Bones. It never would have been." He continued, "I was really angry when Hannah left. Not because she left me but because how I treated her. When Grant died things unraveled, I wasn't able to keep my life together. Hannah hadn't signed up for that."

"But when you're with someone you take them for who they are and you're their rock when their going through difficult times. To me, Hannah wasn't very supportive and took the easy way out." Cam finally admitted she had wanted to say those words for a long time. Cam had liked Hannah because she was with Booth. Otherwise, she could care less about the woman.

"When Hannah and I met up at the bar back during that horse case we were able to clear things up. She never wanted to get married." Booth laughed, "And you know me, I'm the marrying kind of guy."

"Dr. Brennan has made it quite clear that she doesn't want to get married either," Cam pointed out.

"Bones, just needs time to adjust to things." He admitted, "I'm not sure about the marriage thing but I think she'll come around."

Cam raised and eyebrow, "Have you two talked about your situation recently?"

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to her about Agent Briggs?" Cam asked, "You know Dr. Brennan doesn't divulge in feelings much but she did bring it up that she didn't know much about Agent Briggs." Cam admitted, "She also asked me how much I knew about it."

"We haven't talked about it too much." Booth admitted finishing off another drink.

Cam leaned her elbow up against the bar, "It seems like you two both have a lot of talking to do." She admitted, "I'm sure once you two are able to talk about what happened over the past two years openly things will fall into place." She added a reassuring smile as she brought the glass to her lips and sipped some of her drink.

XXXX

Chase walked into the lab later in the evening after he received a call from Dr. Brennan. He had been staying at the local hotel in DC while he worked the Briggs case. He had just gotten off the phone with his fiancé when Brennan's call came through. He missed his family and friends in Arizona. Caroline had called him to work the case shortly after it had been closed. The truth about the Briggs case was that Caroline never let it settle. She always thought there was something weird about the whole way the situation unfolded. She wasn't happy with the conclusion. He decided to take it on as a favor to her. He had been working on it mostly during his free time while working in the southwest. There hadn't been movement on the case since it happened and Chase kept hitting dead ends. He was sure that Caroline was hopelessly looking for something to solve the case. That's when he got the call; he had to take a red eye out that same night. That was one thing he hated about the job; it was leaving his family on a moment's notice.

From his understanding, Caroline hadn't mentioned the case to Booth or Brennan until there was movement. Chase had agreed with Caroline, Agent Booth, with good reason would be kept out of the further investigation. Booth was very close to the case, almost too close. It was also against the rules to reopen a case that had no evidence. Caroline hadn't told him anything about Booth and Dr. Brennan's past, but he knew there was something going on between them. It wasn't the kind of strong bond you get from working with someone in high risk situations for a long period of time. Chase thought back and remembered how he met his fiancé. He had met her in the field office in Arizona. He walked through the sliding doors of the quiet lab and saw Dr. Brennan up on the platform at one of the computers.

"Evening Dr. Brennan," Chase spoke as a night watchman allowed him access to the platform.

Brennan looked up and noticed a familiar FBI agent walk up the platform stairs, "Hello Agent McCormick," she greeted him as she put some papers together before speaking again, "I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important."

He shook his head, "Nope, I was just talking to my fiancé when you called."

Brennan looked at him surprised as she placed some papers that Cam, Hodgins, and Angela had given to her earlier in the evening into a manila envelope, "I wasn't aware you were in a serious relationship. That must be difficult with the distance."

"You didn't ask." He said simply, "My family is used to it. It comes with the job."

"You speak of a family. Do you have children?" Brennan asked handing Chase the folder.

"A five year old girl." Chase admitted, "Her name is Madison."

Brennan smiled softly, "I personally cannot relate but Booth has a son. He doesn't get to see him often. It bothers Booth when he can't see his son. It must be hard to be away from them for a long period of time."

"It is hard." He admitted as he looked at the paperwork Brennan had handed him, "What is this?"

"Angela was able to make an ID but she was not able to pull up much information about him." Brennan began, "I thought that you might be able to be more successful."

Chase nodded, "I can do that." He looked up at Brennan, "Anything else?" he asked placing his one hand in his pocket.

"There is information you might want to give ballistics pertaining to the bullets."

Chase looked at Brennan and knew there was more information that she wasn't sharing with him. He could tell from the look on her face that she was mentally trying to decide if it was a good idea to share it with him.

He knew being blunt wouldn't work well with her so he went with another idea, he would try to be rational, "Dr. Brennan we're on the same team. I know that you and Booth have a past and I don't want to interfere with that. I would like to solve this case just as much as you and Booth do. Anything that you think would help me do my part of the job would be greatly appreciate it." He paused, "And I will do the same for you."

Brennan's blue eyes searched his, "Cam and I agree that this is the same way that the body in bone storage died."

"The one that was found in Brigg's casket?"

Brennan nodded, "I would prefer to have more information about the weapon and bullets to assure our conclusions."

Chase nodded, "Sure thing Dr. Brennan. Will you be informing agent Booth?"

"Not until you find the information I need." She decided, "I see no point in telling him until we are sure we have a lead. There is no reason to stress Booth. Can you give me the name of the people Booth encountered on his last case with Agent Briggs?"

Chase knew he was going to regret what he was about to say, "If you think that Agent Booth should be more involved in the case I will allow it." Chase said finally exhaling loudly, yep he was going to regret it, "I wouldn't be happy about it, but I see that you two have a close relationship."

"Booth and I are not a couple."

Chase got up and pushed the chair he was sitting in, "If I've learned anything from being away from my family as often as I am is that life is too short." Chase said pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

"I don't see the purpose of this conversation." Brennan said seeing that Chase had changed the subject completely.

A side smile tugged at the side of his mouth before it made it all the way across his lips, "Dr. Brennan, sometimes the facts and evidence never add up," he stated before looking for something to say, "You just have to go with your heart."

Brennan looked up at him surprised, "You aren't the first one that has said that to me."

He raised an eyebrow as he made his way to the stairs, "Then maybe you should take the advice."

Brennan looked at him confused before getting back to the purpose of his presence, "So you'll let me know if you find anything?"

"Of course Dr. Brennan." Chase stated stopping at the top of the stairs, "I would rather this conversation was kept between us. I'm not the kind of guy that gives advice often."

"You don't need to worry about it."

Chase smiled again, "I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good night Dr. Brennan."

"You too." She replied watching him head out of the lab.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had finals last month and I've been showing my horse a lot over the past couple weeks. Happy reading! **

Brennan watched as Chase left through the sliding doors of the lab. She turned off the computer she was working at before heading to her office. She flipped on the light and dropped all of the paper work she had to finish. She rolled her office chair back before sitting down. She rolled her chair closer to her desk and flipped open some of the papers that she needed to fill out and give to Booth in the morning. There was a knock at her door. Brennan looked up and saw Chase standing in the doorway. She had no idea why he was standing there, "Did you forget something Agent McCormick?"

Chase smiled, "I thought as I headed out of the lab that I really didn't want to go back to my lonely hotel room." He began adjusting his loosely tied dark and light blue striped tie, "I was wondering if you would like to go grab some dinner?" he asked, "Completely friendly of course."

Brennan thought for a moment, "I have a lot of paper work to do." She began trying to avoid going to dinner with the new agent. She reached for several files on the mountain of paperwork.

"If you want I can sit on the opposite side of the restaurant." He joked hoping she would catch on to the joke.

"Then why would you ask me to dinner?"

Chase didn't think that she would actually think he was serious. He had a lot of learning to do when it came to Dr. Brennan. Caroline hadn't been kidding when she said that the brilliant doctor was literal.

"I might be a hard ass. And I don't really care if I get to know the people I'm working with or not but being this far away from home has made me realize how lonely it is."

"Being alone isn't terrible." Brennan began as she stood up from her deck. She slipped out of her royal blue lab coat and hung it on the coat hanger near the glass door.

"You're not going to leave a guy hanging are you?" He asked with a charming smile.

Brennan looked at him confused, "I don't know what that means."

"It means usually when someone asks someone out to dinner the invited one usually goes with it so the invitee doesn't feel like an idiot."

"I don't think that reasoning exists. I believe you made that up."

"Are you afraid that Agent Booth will be upset?" Chase asked leaning up against the door frame.

"I do what I want to do, Agent McCormick." Brennan assured him, "What Booth thinks would not influence my actions."

"So that's a yes then?"

"You're very manipulative." She said slightly annoyed as she grabbed her purse from under her desk.

"I wouldn't have to be if you would have just agreed in the first place."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she turned off the light in her office and brushed pass Chase. He caught up a second later as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Any suggestions?"

"In social terms, since you invited me out shouldn't you know where you are taking us to dinner?"

"But I am new around here." He pointed out, "Since you live here you would be the right person to suggest somewhere to eat."

"Founding Fathers?" she asked, "They have a bar and their food is decent." Brennan suggested as she said bye to the night watchman.

"Sure." Chase stated as they headed out towards the parking lot. They walked in silence for a moment before Chase spoke again, "Can I ask you a question?"

Brennan looked at him before she spoke, "You don't have to ask me permission."

"What do you think happened to Agent Briggs?"

Brennan scrunched her face at the question, "I don't like to answer questions that I don't have answers to."

"Really? No ideas of what happened to him?"

Brennan shook her head, "I'm not willing to do that."

Chase left the conversation at that while they drove they drove to Founding Fathers. Chase understood that Dr. Brennan was a hard person to crack but he was sure that it was possible. He never had met someone as interesting as her. He had to admit, he would like to get to know her better. There were very few chances in life that he meet someone like her. He knew that she was fascinating, hell, she was brilliant.

"You're awfully quiet, Agent McCormick."

Chase came out of his thoughts and looked at Brennan, "Sorry, I was just thinking." He paused, "You can call me Chase."

"Sorry, I'm just accustom to calling you Agent McCormick."

"I understand." He parked the car and waited for Brennan to meet him on the other side of his black SUV before he locked the car and heard the chirp of the alarm being set.

"You come here often?" Chase asked as he looked both ways before they crossed the street.

Brennan nodded, "I come here with Booth often. We usually come here after we solve a case."

Chase smiled, "Celebratory drinks."

Brennan smiled, "Yes, do you have a partner back in Arizona?"

Chase placed his hand on the dull and worn brass handle to the Founding Fathers and allowed Brennan in before him. He slipped inside before answering her question, "No, I prefer to work alone." He took in his surroundings of the busy bar. It was a typical Friday night, every place with a bar was buzzing with activity.

"Hello Dr. Brennan," The hostess stated, "Would you like your usual table?" asked the petite brunette.

"Could we get a different table tonight?" she asked looking at Chase and then the hostess.

The brunette smiled, "Sure thing," she paused only grabbing one menu, "I saw that Agent Booth is here tonight. Are you meeting with him?"

Brennan shook her head placing her grown out, chocolate brown bangs behind her ear, "Not tonight."

Once Chase and Brennan were seated and the hostess walked away Chase looked at Brennan, "Will Booth be upset that you're with me tonight?" he asked, "Not that I really care, I just don't want to cause friction between the two of you."

Brennan took the napkin off of the table and carefully placed it on her lap, "Booth and I have known each other for years. He shouldn't be intimidated or upset that I'm having dinner with you."

Chase took a sip of his lemon water, "He seems very protective of you."

Brennan looked at him, "I have told Booth multiple times that I can handle myself."

Brennan looked across the restaurant trying to spot Booth. She really wished she had been sitting with Booth instead of Chase. The only reason she had decided to have dinner with Chase was to get to know him a little better. She knew that with her lack of social skills and personal connections with people it might be difficult but she was willing to try. She spotted him and Cam at the far end of the bar. Booth looked up from his drink. His eyes met Brennan's and she waved at him. He looked away from her gaze and looked at Chase, who was looking over his menu. Booth looked back at Brennan but didn't wave back. He just turned his gaze back to Cam. Brennan didn't know why he didn't wave back but she didn't give it a second thought.

**Please Review! (It would be greatly appreciated)**


	13. Chapter 13

Booth walked into his apartment later that evening. He locked the door and shrugged off his jacket. He placed it on the coat rack and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Thoughts from the evening were playing over and over in his mind. He wasn't too happy that Chase and Brennan had gone to dinner together. He knew he should have handled the situation a little better. He should have walked over and greeted them. Instead he stayed and talked to Cam. He really wanted to know why Brennan was out with him. Had nothing they talked about the past couple months mattered to her? He was torn with being mad and disappointed with her. He realized that he had been disappointed in her a lot over the past couple months. He would confront her when he saw her next. He was angry, and knew that talking to her was the only way he would feel better about the situation. He closed the door and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The Briggs case file was still sitting on his table where Brennan had left it a couple nights ago. He twisted the cap of the bottle of water and took a swig as he sat down in front of the intimidating file. He placed his half empty water bottle on a coaster before he slowly started to open it up. Once it was open he knew there was no turning back. This was something that he had to do to make himself feel better. He was the only one that would know what was true in the file and what had been made up. He pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a very familiar phone number.

"Hello," answered a very familiar female voice.

Booth ran a hand through his hair, "You busy?"

"I just got home. I went back to the lab to work on a few things before heading back to my apartment." She paused for a moment, "Everything alright?"

"Do you mind coming over?" he asked softly.

"Are you upset about me having dinner with Agent McCormick?" Brennan asked softly as she walked to her door and decided to head over to Booth's place.

Booth sighed, "I really don't want to talk about that now." Booth confessed, "Will you come over?"

Brennan locked her apartment door before making the way to the elevator, "I'm already on my way."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Is everything alright Booth?" she asked again as concern seeped into her voice, "Your tone indicates that something is bothering you."

"I just want you to come over."

Brennan was confused but she knew Booth well enough to know that something must be wrong or urgent if he asked her to come over in the middle of the night. She looked at the digital clock on her dashboard, it was well after midnight. She hung up the phone with Booth and drove quickly to his apartment. Once she arrived she quickly paralleled parked her fuel efficient car and headed into Booth's building. She knocked on the door and waited for Booth to answer.

A moment later the lock on the door turned and the door opened slowly. A very exhausted Booth appeared in the doorway.

Brennan scanned his face and noticed that something was wrong. She wasn't sure yet but she knew her partner.

"I would never admit this Booth, but you have me worried." She explained, "Will you please tell me why you called me over in the middle of the night?"

He tried to force a smile but failed miserably, "I'm going to open Grant's file. I thought…." he paused and then started again, "I needed you here."

Brennan searched his eyes, "I don't know how much help I will be." she began, "Do you want to go over comments and documentation?"

He shook his head as they made their way into the kitchen, "I just needed you here for moral support. We've been through so much together and I share everything with you. I just wanted you here." He repeated again as he went to sit down before pausing, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Brennan pulled out the chair next to where Booth was sitting before sitting down. She shook her head, "No thank you."

Brennan was slightly anxious. She was never really good person for moral support. She just looked over at him while he opened the file. Booth and Brennan were quiet for some time while Booth flipped through the file. Booth's expression never changed while he read through the paperwork. He read every detail and took mental notes of things that were wrong or didn't happen the way he remembered them. When he was done he looked at Brennan.

"You alright?" Brennan asked as she raised her hand to place it on his back. In the same quick moment that she went to place it on his back she pulled her hand back. She was sure her timing would be off. She felt awkward for the first time in a long time.

Booth nodded slowly, he hadn't noticed that Brennan was deciding on whether or not to make physical contact with him, "I'm okay." He paused looking down at the file closing it, "There was nothing about the whole accident in here." He finally stated, for him this was good. He didn't need to come face to face with it again. At least, not yet and he was okay with that. The longer he kept those walls up the better. That's what he had to keep telling himself.

"Then there must have not been much useful information."

"Don't you find it weird that there was nothing about that in the file?" Booth asked, "I mean the reason we have this file is because Grant was murdered." He faulted on the last couple words of the sentence.

"That's true." Brennan admitted, "No autopsy photos either?"

Booth shook his head, "Nope."

She scrunched up her face like she always did when she didn't like something, "I hate to sound like Hodgins but I really do believe now that this is a cover up." She stated, "The bodies in the lab are not Agent Briggs. The file is missing crucial information."

Booth forced a smile, "So you finally have enough information to come to that conclusion?"

Brennan nodded, "I know that I'm not good at reading facial expressions but you don't seem that upset about it."

"I thought I would have been faced with the whole ordeal on paper again." He admitted not looking at Brennan, "I didn't know if I could do it alone."

Brennan smiled, "I'm always here for you Booth. Please remember that."

Booth finally looked at her. His eyes softened as a smile appeared on his face, "Thanks Bones."


End file.
